


朝夕

by gongzihaohuai



Category: Original Work, 耽美 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongzihaohuai/pseuds/gongzihaohuai
Summary: 作者id：公子好坏微博名： @公-子-好-坏网上始于2018年9月20日想试着写一个武侠+玄幻的故事～主角：朝夕





	1. Chapter 1

1  
　　晨曦温柔地照耀在眼前的这片竹林，露珠缓缓地从竹叶间滴落，砸在苏醒的土地，鸟鸣、泉涌声相互应和交织着一片轻快的乐章，忽然间，一声似鸟的啼鸣，一只胖乎乎的麻雀“咻”穿过竹林间飞过来，紧接着，就能看到远处尘烟四起，响彻天空的求饶声：“师父，饶命啊！师父！我跑不动了！”一个十五六的少年，在麻雀的指引下，一路狂奔过来，边跑边往身后撒黄豆，逼着身后追逐的人，不得不暂时停下来，脚尖点地，一个纵跃跳上了竹枝，还没等竹枝弯成一个弧度，脚就落在另一棵竹枝上，几个纵身兔起鹘落，已经落在了少年的前面，拦住了他的去处，少年一看前方无路，一个急刹，二话不说，直接把一包药粉扔了过去，连忙折返向水流声处加快脚步“逃命”。

　　拦在前方的人，略略抬起袖子挡住了药粉，这一耽误就错过了抓住少年的最佳时机，他甚至还听到麻雀“啾啾”从他身边飞过去，大概是去“帮”它主人了，忍不住轻轻叹了口气，这小子，知道他不会水，每次都水遁。

　　果然湖边的竹子看到麻雀的身影，但却不见少年的身影，闻勤行抬头问了一句麻雀：“你也不会水，过来干吗？”麻雀围着他转了两圈，似乎在撒娇，闻勤行只得勾勾手指，麻雀很通人性的落在他肩头，闻勤行一撩衣摆，再次跃上竹枝，返回他们的住处——凤来栖。

　　凤来栖只有几间简陋的竹屋，却在竹屋外围了一圈篱笆，还正儿八经弄了正门上悬牌匾，写着三个金色的大字——凤来栖。这自然不是闻勤行的风格，凤来栖的庭院里晾晒着上好的草药，一来门前便能闻到淡淡的草药香味，闻勤行喜欢这味道，因为他喜欢的人身上也有这味道。

　　看到闻勤行进门，一袭竹青色长衣的男子难得放下草药，看了看他，笑道：“能逃过你这天下第一的追捕，也算是一种本事了。”闻勤行看到他时，严师的架子早就不复存在了，眼中尽是满满的温柔：“你可不要再替他求情了。”能让天下第一露出这幅模样的人，也就只有凤来栖的主人——玉飞羽。

　　玉飞羽继续挑选草药，没看到闻勤行的深情：“我何时替他求过情，明明是你不会水。”说着，忍不住笑起来，抬起来他意味深长的眼，看着吃瘪的闻勤行。闻勤行也不恼，反而走近过来，陪着玉飞羽一同挑选草药：“人呢？”

　　“在后厨做饭呢吧，我都闻到鱼香味了。”玉飞羽接过闻勤行递来的草药，放进他装药的筛子里，“朝夕虽没有武功傍身，但也决计不会让人给害了，你呀，就是关心则乱。”

　　闻勤行从身后轻轻地搂住玉飞羽：“也不知这小子什么时候能明白我的良苦用心。”

　　“朝夕这么聪明，怎么会不懂，他不愿意习武就随他吧。”玉飞羽歪着脑袋笑眯眯地说。

　　“你还说不替他求情？”闻勤行故作生气，却把玉飞羽搂得更紧了。

　　做好饭的朝夕，偷偷摸摸向这边张望，等二师父替自己安抚完师父，就可以喊他们吃饭了，一顿美食就可以让师父暂时忘记所有不愉快了，简直不能更棒了。

　　饭后，闻勤行自行取剑上山练剑，虽然早已是公认的天下第一剑客，依然不肯怠惰，朝夕看他师父去练剑，都赶忙张罗着收拾碗筷，玉飞羽觉得好笑，问他：“朝夕，你不愿意习武，为何却喜欢帮你师父整理武功典籍？”

　　朝夕利索的收拾好东西，忽闪着聪明的大眼睛解释：“整理典籍让我更清楚地认识到任何一种武功都不是没有破绽的，而且武功之间有相似之处，也有相克的地方，这让我觉得很有意思。”

　　玉飞羽点点头说：“你这么小的年纪就能有如此认识，倒也有趣，本来这世间的武功都源于武圣身传，再由各家发扬光大，会有相似处并不奇怪，但你为何会说还有相克呢？”

　　一说起自己感兴趣的话题，朝夕就变得自信满满：“比如上次与师父比试的玄门中人，他虽然败给了师父，但他所用的灵空踏波却方便破阵，不然他也不能闯入凤来栖。”因为闻勤行隐居于此，经常会有江湖中人慕名而来约战，有些客气的人一般递了拜帖约好时间就走了，有些不太客气的人呢，就不管你是在吃饭还是在休息，说闯进来就闯进来，搞得凤来栖三人不胜其烦，后来还是朝夕想出了点子，翻阅了阵法典籍，把那些不速之客挡在了凤来栖外面，自那以后，很多来约战的人因为无法进入凤来栖，根本没法再跟闻勤行比试，朝夕更过分的在进入竹林处，挂了一个牌子——不破我阵，何谈约战。据说有几位气得直跳脚也没摸到凤来栖的大门。

　　闻勤行和玉飞羽一向是主业花前月下，锦瑟和鸣，副业才是顺便教导一下朝夕，朝夕也乐得清闲，他师父说他一身好根骨，是练武的好苗子，但他宁可跟着玉飞羽这个二师父学医毒，每次师父带他下山就会被央求着找一堆书籍回来，也不管有用没用，朝夕过目不忘，再加上师父和二师父的耳濡目染，基本对各家各派的情况了如指掌，只可惜，两位师父不关注八卦，不然朝夕可能会成为江湖小报创始人。

　　朝夕爬在树上看书，麻雀就停在他肩头，他一边看书一边喂麻雀瓜子：“小胖啊，作为一只鸟，你也该学会自己抓虫子了。”麻雀也不知道听懂没有，喙可一直没闲着，玉飞羽无奈地摇摇头，心想，也不知道朝夕发现小胖其实并不是一只普通的麻雀了吗？毕竟没有一只麻雀活了十几年还没什么衰老的迹象。玉飞羽也担心过，还替小胖看了看，发现除了体型偏胖以外，健康得不得了。

　　御剑回来的闻勤行吓了朝夕一跳，差点从树上摔下来，连滚带爬地跑去竹屋躲清净，玉飞羽却察觉出不对劲，毕竟凤来栖离练剑的地方并不算远，着实不需要御剑。

　　“出什么事了？”玉飞羽放下手中的医书，站起身迎过来，闻勤行收剑回鞘并无隐瞒地点点头：“在林中发现了这个。”说着，闻勤行拿出一支箭，熟练地旋开箭身，里面藏有纸卷，取出递给玉飞羽。玉飞羽看过内容，点点头说：“是日落琼楼的信笺，但内容却不尽不实，唉。”

　　闻勤行接过信笺粗粗看过：“看来送信来的人想要引你出山。”

　　玉飞羽秀气的眉毛缓缓皱起：“日落琼楼的人都知道我早就不过问楼中之事了，这次特意书信又如此含糊，只怕不怀好意啊……”

　　“放心，我总是与你一处的。”闻勤行轻轻握住玉飞羽的手。

　　“可朝夕他……”

　　“朝夕年纪也不小了，还没回过昊天华月，这次就正好是个机会。”闻勤行回来之前就想好如何安排了。

　　玉飞羽轻轻叹口气：“希望朝夕不会怪我们。”

　　闻勤行挑挑眉笑道：“他躲我都来不及，这次送他去昊天华月，他可能会挺高兴的。”

　　闻勤行瞒下日落琼楼的事，只对朝夕提及回昊天华月拜见师祖的事：“当年为师收你为徒，因为你尚在襁褓，所以并未计入昊天华月门下，这次回去正好把这件事办了。”

　　朝夕没想到今天师父找他来居然不是耳提面命，而是送他出凤来栖，心中竟有一丝不舍：“师父，你是不是嫌我不能继承你的衣钵啊？”

　　闻勤行面无表情地说：“是谁说的，天下第一的徒弟怎么可能还是天下第一啊，这不是欺师灭祖吗？”

　　朝夕没想到闻勤行拿自己耍赖的话打自己的脸，只得咧嘴吐舌头讨饶，闻勤行敲了敲他的脑袋：“平日里看着机灵鬼一个，我不是早就说过，我闻勤行只收朝夕一徒，毕生不再收徒。有你这么一个让我头疼还不够吗？”

　　朝夕乖乖地收拾好自己的行李，玉飞羽交给他一些药品和银两做上路的盘缠，顺便嘱咐他：“江湖险恶，如今也是多事之秋，谁都不可信。”朝夕懂事地点点头，背好行李，带上小胖，离开了凤来栖，虽然这并不是第一次离开，但朝夕忍不住回头张望了绿意盎然的竹林，他心里明白，这次离开，恐怕很难再回来了。


	2. Chapter 2

2

　　朝夕离了凤来栖，边逗着小胖玩边走了半日终于到了官道上，官道旁的路牌清楚地标着往东南西北各奔何处，朝夕之前跟随闻勤行出来玩，一般都选择往北走，约莫四五个时辰左右就能赶到最近的阳壁镇，也方便他歇息和购置马匹。正打算往北面而行的朝夕，隐约听到传来纷乱的马蹄声，他谨慎地躲进官道边的野草丛里，趴在地上，微微探出脑袋，小胖落在他的头顶，不发一声。只见一队六人骑马疾行，全都一身红衣打扮，为首的人举着一面令旗，虽然在朝夕眼前穿行的速度很快，但并不妨碍他看清楚那是日落琼楼的令旗，毕竟除了昊天华月，他最熟悉的就是日落琼楼。每次帮二师父打理草药，就喜欢缠着二师父讲原来在日落琼楼的趣事，二师父虽然总说对日落琼楼早已没有任何留恋，但总是拗不过朝夕死缠烂打。

　　六人队带着令旗出行，莫非日落琼楼出了什么事？等他们走远之后，朝夕从草丛里爬出来，拍了拍身上的尘土，思考了一下，抬脚就往正东方走去，虽然从东面入昊天华月稍微远了点，总比惹上什么麻烦要好。东面的竹平镇朝夕只去过一次，但印象中只要沿着一条小河边就走到，朝夕想着正好顺道还能补给点水源，结果出乎他意料的是，当他沿着河边赶路的途中，小胖拍着翅膀往前飞，又折回来对着他啾啾啾，朝夕嗅到了浓重的血腥味，忍不住嘴角抽搐，自己为了躲开日落琼楼的人，已经绕道而行了，没想到还是没躲过去……

　　果然河边的杂草乱石间，趴着一个黑衣人，血迹斑斑，身体没有任何起伏，朝夕远远看见，暗暗大叫不妙。只得装作视而不见，快速地从那人身边自然地走过去，嘴里还念叨着：“非礼勿视，非礼勿听。”小胖在他肩头啾啾啾配合着他，闹得朝夕心烦意乱，走了几步，又停下来了脚步，叹了口气：“二师父莫怪，我只多管这一次闲事。”说完，转头加快几步奔到黑衣人身边，这才发现他探入的水中，还带着血，难道刚死不久？朝夕只得用双指按住黑衣人颈部的动脉，能感到微弱的跳动，还好还好。

　　“小胖，去看看有没有其他人？”朝夕担心杀人的人会返回，只得让小胖去四周查看一下。

　　朝夕使出吃奶得劲儿才把黑衣人翻过来，还没等他看清对方满是血污的脸，黑衣人就一把扣住了他的命门，吓得朝夕连连大喊：“别杀我，我是要救你的！”黑衣人不知是听到这句话，还是确实再无应对的力气，手居然真的垂下了，朝夕忍着疼嘟囔着：“下手真重，果然二师父说的对，好心没有好报。”边说边翻开黑衣人的身体，还好只有腹部中了一刀，并未伤及内脏，朝夕一直跟着玉飞羽学医术，虽然不如玉飞羽痴迷，但也算学艺精湛，用玉飞羽的话来说，这江湖如果有连朝夕都救不活的人，大概就是该死了。

　　朝夕撕扯开黑衣人的血衣，从包袱里拿出烧酒清洗了伤口，激得黑衣人身体一颤，却宁死也不吭一声，撒上止血生肌的药粉，简单包扎好，拍了拍手说：“喂，伤口我给你处理好了，咱们就此别过。”

　　直到这时黑衣人才虚弱地冷笑：“我本就命不久矣，你救与不救区别不大。”这话让朝夕一愣，一把抓住了黑衣人的右手，搭上了脉搏。一点冷汗从朝夕额间滑落，他有点难以置信，将黑衣人的血衣彻底撕开，这才发现以黑衣人的锁骨处为中心，淡淡的桃粉色向四周绽放开来，而且颜色越来越艳丽，如果不是因为脸上满是血污，也已有很明显的桃粉色。

　　人面桃花！朝夕大惊，这并不是常见的毒药，而是日落琼楼的稀有品，这毒药一般也不会用在外人身上，都是日落琼楼用于惩罚楼中的背叛者，这毒药名字虽美，但却十分恶毒，它像种子一样“种”入体内，以人的血液内力为生，慢慢地在人体表面开出桃花，到了花开的日子，也是人作为“养分”终结的日子，期间，中毒者身如万虫啃噬，但却求死不能。

　　朝夕也万万没想到，刚离开凤来栖就见到传说中的极品，谨慎地说：“你中毒已深，很难根除。”

　　黑衣人心下大骇，莫非此人认得人面桃花？！他如不是中毒已深，腿脚麻痹眼睛模糊，定然要杀人灭口，试探得问：“我所中何毒？”

　　朝夕摇了摇头：“我断不出，不过你脉细时有时无，我这里有一粒镇痛的药丸，不如你先服下缓解一下。”朝夕心中却不是如此平静，要不是看在玉飞羽也很讨厌日落琼楼的面子上，他才懒得管此人死活了，这家伙居然还试探自己的底细。

　　黑衣人虽不信任朝夕，但也没察觉出他的恶意，就死马当作活马医，依言把药丸吞下去了，身体果然轻松了许多，眼睛也渐渐能看清景物了，朝夕看到他已经能自己坐起来说：“这药能持续七日，七日后若无解药，只怕毒还是会继续攻入肺腑。”说完，朝夕便打算告辞，可终于看清朝夕面目的黑衣人，却不由一愣，竟没想到会在这种情况下遇见他……

　　这时，小胖欢快地飞了回来，朝夕招了招手，小胖很自觉地落在他肩上，他喂着它瓜子，准备离开。黑衣人干涩地开口：“你……你叫什么？”

　　朝夕没想到他会问这个问题，斜眼问：“问这个干嘛？我做好事不留名的。”

　　“那……那你打算去哪儿？”黑衣人想到自己的处境，只好先寻问朝夕的去处，等自己解决问题再去找。

　　日落琼楼和昊天华月本为同宗，两个门派的初创者原是师兄妹，朝夕实话实说也无妨：“我要去昊天华月拜师。”每年昊天华月这个时间段都会广招弟子，所以朝夕这么说倒也不显得突兀。黑衣人点点头，随手弹出一枚玉牌，上面雕刻着一个岚字：“谢礼。”朝夕也没客气，毕竟他送出的那颗药丸，可是玉飞羽精心调配的。接下玉牌，朝夕笑嘻嘻地说：“咱们这算银货两讫了。”

　　因为小胖的缓缓归来，朝夕已经可以断定周围应该没有行凶之人，他也算仁至义尽了，至于人面桃花，只能看他是不是运气足够好，能求到玉飞羽这样的神医相救。人面桃花在日落琼楼是没有解药的，所幸玉飞羽精通医毒，又恰巧他的身份便于他研究出人面桃花的解药配方。可朝夕并不知道，黑衣人在他离开后，赶往凤来栖求解药，玉飞羽和闻勤行却已不在凤来栖了。

　　朝夕吃了路不熟的亏，终于花了两天时间，在天黑之前赶到了竹平镇，镇子不大，有二三十户人家，就近敲了几家门，居然都没有人，好容易敲开了一家门，只有一个眼瞎的老婆婆独自在家，朝夕说明来意，表示想借地方歇歇脚。老婆婆很热情地把他迎进门，一边摸摸索索拿水给朝夕喝，一边问朝夕去哪儿。朝夕谢过老婆婆谎称自己进城买点药材，反问老婆婆，为何镇子里都没什么人呢？

　　老婆婆说：“镇子里的男人们多是进城卖草药去了，剩下的女人也去地里干活儿了。”

　　朝夕看了看窗外的天色，就算是下地干活，这个时间也该张罗着做晚饭了吧，而且就算男人女人都出门了，也会有小孩子嬉闹，一切都显得有点不正常。朝夕随口应答着老婆婆的话，四处打量着屋内，简单的陈设，就只是普通的农户家，老婆婆似乎没察觉出异样问朝夕：“孩子，饿没饿啊？我去给你拿点吃的。”

　　朝夕捧着老婆婆递给他的水碗，微微皱眉，偷偷瞄了一眼水缸说：“婆婆，我还不饿，我看你水缸快没水了，去帮你挑担水吧。”

　　老婆婆连忙拒绝：“孩子，不用不用，等我儿子回来，让他做。”

　　朝夕放下碗，伸手在水缸里挽了一捧，这水大约也放了些时日了，问：“婆婆，这水是什么时候打回来的？”

　　老婆婆想了很久，颤巍巍地说：“大约是这一两日，我儿子走前打的水，足够我喝的。”

　　朝夕心里清楚，这水不可能是前两日打的，继续问：“婆婆，你刚才说你儿子进城去卖草药了，竹坪镇出什么药材？我正好也要收些草药。”

　　老婆婆细数了镇子上常见的草药，还好意问朝夕是否要采买，价格比城里要低廉些，可以帮他去其他家里问问还有存货没？朝夕顺着老婆婆的话说：“那我赶紧去问问，多谢婆婆了。”

　　走出老婆婆的民宿，朝夕并没有往前走，而是返回了他来路上的那些敲过门却没有人的民宿，他再次试探的敲门，无人应答之后，轻松地推开了房门，朝夕猫着身子小心翼翼地潜进了民宿，却看到一个妇人伏在地上，不知死活，一旁歪着一个五六岁左右的小孩，双目瞪得溜圆，却不眨眼，朝夕走近些才发现，小孩目中无神，嘴角还渗出唾液，身体一动不动地歪在那里，好似惊吓过度。

　　朝夕暗叫不好，这应该就是他曾在古籍中所看到的“离魂”，有人通过拘灵之法将这些活人的生灵抽离肉身，而肉身虽未死，但已经处于无意识的状态了，因为无法进食，最后只能活生生地被饿死，非常恶毒地功法，想到老婆婆家中水缸中的水，大约已经有了四五日，只怕施法的人早就逃之夭夭了。到底是什么深仇大恨会让人对一个镇子上手无寸铁的村民下手？

　　朝夕想不出理由，老婆婆之所以逃过一劫，恐怕还是因为她有眼盲症，看来使用离魂的人，目的不在于取人性命，而是获取生灵。朝夕又去看了几户人家，几乎没有人逃脱。

　　天色浓如墨，不见繁星，朝夕隐入夜色，悄悄离开镇子，毕竟如今只有他一个外乡人，很难跟老婆婆解释清楚现在的情况，还是先赶去城镇中各门派的分舵说明情况。刚想到这里，小胖从远处飞回来，准确地找到了朝夕的位置，“啾啾”似是在提醒他再往前走有危险。朝夕望着那条通往城镇的唯一道路，前方一片漆黑，难怪这么多天离开镇子的人也没有回到镇子里，看来是有人在出镇方向的道路上布下阵法。

　　朝夕无语地叹了口气，难道自己要再返回竹坪镇？谁知道回去之后会不会自投罗网，他摸出几颗瓜子喂给小胖：“今晚咱们只能露宿街头了，等到天亮再想办法吧。” 话音刚落，就听到前方传来铮铮激烈的琴瑟共鸣的声音，有人闯进阵法了。

　　朝夕忽然想到了什么，嘿嘿一笑，抚摸了一下小胖的头，小胖舒服地蹭着他的指腹：“小胖，看热闹去。”


	3. Chapter 3

　3

　　为了不惊动布阵的人，朝夕连火折子都没用，由小胖带路摸黑地靠近了琴瑟声，果然有三个白衣人困在了阵中无法脱身，中间坐着的男子正咬着牙苦苦支撑弹奏着箜篌，在他左右两侧的一男一女，各持一琴一瑟，忍着手臂的重创，依然演奏着激烈的乐曲，在与阵法对抗。朝夕之前只听玉飞羽嘲讽过，出门应战对手会带乐器的只有曲径通幽的人。朝夕一直百思不得其解，今日一见，原来是真的啊……

　　朝夕还在胡思乱想，忽然听到坐在中间的白衣男子开口：“卑鄙小人，引我们来此阵却不敢露面！”这时，朝夕的身后传来一个似老妪粗砺的声音：“晚生都这么没有耐心啊。”说着，一步一步缓缓地向着他们走来，朝夕在听到声音那一刻，立马知道来的人是那个老婆婆，紧张地吞咽了一下，僵硬地转过身笑着打招呼：“婆婆，这么晚还出门啊。”

　　老婆婆用瞎眼“看”了一下朝夕的方向：“你这个晚生，倒是有几分见识，不像这三个被困在阵中的。”

　　朝夕心下明白，这老妪没杀他不是出于什么好心，只是知道他路经此地，必然会进入阵中，杀不杀都是个死字。越紧张朝夕的脑子转得越快，强忍着内心的恐惧，装作忽然想到的样子提醒阵中那三位：“婆婆，你这阵法莫非是伏灵阵？”

　　老妪没想到一个普通的路人甲居然会看穿自己的本事，瞎眼微微眯起，嘴角撇出一个冰冷的笑：“晚生，老朽倒是小看你了。”

　　“不敢不敢，在下也是猜的。”朝夕谦虚完，轻轻地“嘶”了一声，“我若没记错，伏灵阵要取生灵为引，布下三奇六仪，再由时辰的更迭，最终形成阵法。”

　　老妪冷哼一声：“小子，知道的太多都不得好死。”

　　朝夕拱拱手：“老婆婆，我只是告诉你，你若想杀我，恐怕不易，不如各退一步。”

　　“你一个连武功都没有的小子，说这话也不怕闪了舌头！”老妪不想在废话，一掌劲风打向朝夕。

　　朝夕在老妪反击之前，就自动快速地逃进了阵中，大喊：“子时遁甲！！”话音未落，阵中三道声浪犹如贯日长虹的利剑，直接扑向老妪，待老妪反应过来之时，已躲闪不及，虽躲过了其中两道，却被正中间那一道狠狠刺进胸腔，力道大得连带着她后仰倒地，一口乌血从口中喷出，还没等老妪喘口气，朝夕在阵中笑道：“老婆婆，遁甲已破，若我再破三奇……”

　　老妪怀恨在心，但并不糊涂：“哼，你既然知道伏灵阵，那就该知道三奇是什么，你当真敢破？！”

　　被困在阵中的白衣三人击中老妪后，阵中的压力明显减轻了，也能腾出时间看清楚这个为帮他们暂时脱困而自己跑进阵中的人，朝夕满脸狼狈，如果不是逃得快，恐怕真的会被那一掌打成重伤，多谢师父每日的“谆谆教导”。顾不得跟白衣三人互相寒暄，朝夕没想到老妪人老却不容易糊弄，只好认栽地笑了笑说：“老婆婆，我确实不敢，不过我们这么耗下去，对你更加不利吧？”

　　因为隔着阵法，朝夕看不到老妪的表情，只得故作轻松地说：“而且，你觉得我一个无武功傍身的人，真的会一个人游历江湖吗？”

　　老妪确实也怀疑过，有所动摇，她正揣度着朝夕是否有诈，却忽觉一阵疾风从背后袭来，多年的经验告诉她，来人的武功绝对在自己之上，更何况自己还身受重伤，她甚至还没来得及做出躲闪的动作，就被一刀贯胸了，惨叫都没发出来，就气绝身亡了。“唰”地一下，修长的苗刀从她的身体被抽出去，拔刀的人仿佛宰杀一只羊羔一般轻松，任由血顺着刀身流淌到地面。眼前的阵法渐渐散去了，坐在中间的白衣人第一个察觉到阵法破解了，忙站起身来，不顾自己的伤势挡在朝夕面前，生怕老妪会突然袭击他，朝夕也看出阵法被破解了，但奇怪的是老妪这么快就放弃了吗？其他两个白衣男女，相互搀扶地站起来，护在朝夕左右，毕竟今晚如果没有他的帮忙，三个人只怕都会丧命于此。

　　四个人眼前，出现了一个几乎融入夜色的男人，身着黑衣，大半张脸也遮盖着黑色的布，只露出一只闪亮的右眼，然后就发现老妪趴在地上，身下一片血污，看起来刚死没多久。白衣人问：“阁下是？”

　　黑衣人看了一眼被护在中间的朝夕，点了一下头：“我跟他一起的。”除了朝夕，其他三人恍然大悟，忙把朝夕让出来，朝夕略带着点困惑，我什么时候真带了个人下山。黑衣人慢慢走近，朝夕忽然意识到他是谁了……他怎么会到竹坪镇来？

　　黑衣人干咳了一声：“你们是什么人？”化被动为主动询问白衣人的身份。

　　他们这才自我介绍，为首的白衣人叫刘景明，是曲径通幽的大弟子，另一个男弟子叫赵正业，女弟子叫柳绮思。他们三人是曲径通幽的弟子出世历练，没想到碰上有人在离这儿不远的镇子上拘灵，他们三人就追查的竹坪镇了，结果会中了老妪的奸计。

　　“兄台，这些用来布阵的生灵是否还有救？”刘景明不忍地问。

　　朝夕叹了口气，遗憾的说：“若是十二时辰内的还有救，这些怕是来不及了……”

　　刘景明之前下山游历多是跟着前辈一起，也不是没遇到过凶险的事情发生，但从来没遇到这种无能为力的事情，赵正业看出师兄的不忍，劝解：“师兄，若不能生还，就由我们渡他们吧，总不能让孤魂漂流在外不得安宁。”

　　刘景明点点头，重新摆出了弹奏箜篌的姿势，赵正业和柳绮思二人也席地而坐，摆好了抚琴的姿势，随着清脆的弦音，一点点拉开了黑色的夜幕，天边渐渐泛白，被困在阵中的生灵也都被渡化了。一抹温暖的阳光洒在朝夕的脸上，他听着悦耳的乐曲，略微内心有了一丝轻松之意。转头却看到黑衣人眼中的不屑，忽然朝夕记起曲径通幽和日落琼楼的老黄历了，虽说也曾是同门的师兄妹，但当年日落琼楼的开创者——秦遥熏和曲径通幽的开创者——逐水意，曾经有过一段暧昧不明的恋情，秦遥熏此人最爱桃花，夙夜山的气候并不适宜桃花生长，也不知逐水行用了什么法子，竟让那一年的夙夜山间开满桃花。可后来众人离开夙夜山，不知为何两人便不再来往，也不再提及对方，秦遥熏下山后寻觅到一处满是桃花的山间，便在那里住下了，也便有了之后的日落琼楼。因为一段无疾而终的恋情，导致两家弟子都不是很待见对方，再加上各自多年来的发展壮大，谁也不愿意低一头，据说每年五派齐聚都会出现弟子互斗的情况。

　　白衣三人渡化完生灵之后，刘景明表明他们并没有太多有用的信息：“不过，我们至今也没有查出她将伏灵阵布设在此处的用意？”

　　朝夕也想不通为什么要费这么大的力气拘了生灵在这么偏僻的地方布设伏灵阵，难道跟日落琼楼的事有关？朝夕忍不住偷看了一眼黑衣人，黑衣人敏锐的察觉到他的目光，朝夕只得收回目光问刘景明：“可知道这老妪什么来历？”

　　刘景明被问得一愣：“我还想询问兄台呢？兄台既然知晓伏灵阵，那可知道出处？”

　　朝夕挠了挠头说：“伏灵阵是我在一本古籍看到的，该阵法以生灵为引筑阵，阵起七七四十九日，期间以活人祭阵，便可人为形成一个大凶之地，入阵者无人生还。只是……”

　　柳绮思忍不住发问：“只是她把伏灵阵建在这里有何用意，莫非此处是什么风水宝地？”

　　朝夕微微摇了摇头，也表示无解。既不知老妪的身份，也不知她为何在此处设阵。

　　黑衣人皱着眉问：“江湖上通晓阵法的当属碧水丹山。”言下之意，你们与其在这里问东问西，不如找个懂行的人来问。

　　“兄台言之有理，”刘景明抱拳拱手，“今日多谢两位出手相救，日后有缘再见，告辞了。”

　　朝夕也似模似样得拱拱手，送别了刘景明三人，瞬间保持了与黑衣人的距离，委屈巴巴地问：“你不会是想杀人灭口吧？”

　　黑衣人佯装咳嗽了一声：“我没找到能治愈我毒伤的人，只能再来找你要镇痛的药丸。”朝夕瞪大了双眼，喂喂，我那药丸又不是糖豆要多少有多少，你怎么这么理所应当啊？

　　黑衣人低头看了一下手中的刀，血已经凝固了，朝夕顺着他的目光也看了一眼，然后就可怜兮兮地掏出一颗药丸，还没来得及开口，黑衣人说：“我会给钱的。”朝夕压根不信，但敢怒不敢言，只好低声下气地问：“那我现在是不是可以走了？”

　　黑衣人又咳嗽了一声：“我要找的人可能在阳山城。”

　　阳山城？朝夕微微一愣，他正打算去那儿把在竹坪镇发生了拘灵的恶行禀明当地的宗门，难道两位师父也赶往了阳山城？朝夕回过神来，却一百个不想与这不知姓名的人同行。

　　“哦，那真是不巧了，咱们不顺路。”朝夕露出一副天真的笑容，只可惜没骗过黑衣人。

　　黑衣人微微颦眉：“你既然打算去昊天花月拜师，就不会不知道发生了拘灵的恶性事件需要找最近的宗门报备吧？”

　　朝夕差点忘了此人虽然中了人面桃花，但他毕竟还是日落琼楼出来的，失策啊……不过以他现在的状态应该也不敢见宗门之人，到时候再见机行事好了。

　　朝夕装作恍然大悟：“多谢兄台提醒，我居然忘记了，那我便同兄台一道前往阳山城。”顿了顿，“不过兄台确定能为你解毒的人在阳山城吗？”朝夕知道既然暂时不能摆脱黑衣人，不如多打听一下师父的信息。他着实没想到自己刚离开凤来栖，大师父和二师父就也离开，到底出了什么大事？

　　黑衣人面无表情地拉高了脸上的黑布：“此事与你何干，走吧。”

　　朝夕心里默默地翻了白眼，你吃着我的镇痛药丸，说与我何干？哼！这时，小胖慢悠悠地飞到朝夕肩上，朝夕横了它一眼，刚才老妪只闻其声的时候，它就飞跑了，这会儿安全又厚着脸皮飞回来了……我养你何用啊！！


	4. Chapter 4

4

　　有了黑衣人的带路，两人马不停蹄地赶到了阳山城，阳山城城门一派热闹的景象，出出进进的往来人流，朝夕一直生活在凤来栖，很少有机会到城镇，所以不免有些新鲜。黑衣人为了方便通过城门的盘查，戴了一张人皮面具，遮盖住将要占据他左脸的桃花印，朝夕曾听大师父说过人皮面具，却没见过，忍不住多看了两眼，黑衣人冷冷扫了他一眼，瞬间抑制住了他的好奇心。

　　伪装成另一个人后，黑衣人问朝夕：“没见过？”

　　朝夕实在的摇摇头说：“没见过。”

　　黑衣人思考了片刻：“我若能活下来，便送你几张。”

　　朝夕生无可恋地看向远方，内心默默的吐槽：我怕是没机会拿到了。

　　  
　　黑衣人入城后便和朝夕分开了，一方面他不便在众人面前现身以免惊动了要杀他灭口的人，另一方面他也没有十足把握能让玉飞羽愿意救自己，毕竟玉飞羽对日落琼楼没好感。倒是黑衣人的决定，让朝夕隐隐松了口气，他很快就打听到在阳山城的宗门属于晚风定的管辖，但朝夕却犯了愁。虽然闻勤行在江湖中享有盛名，可作为他的弟子，却几乎没人知道，而且朝夕还未记名在昊天华月，身上并没有什么证明的物件。朝夕无意中摸到了黑衣人给他的那块玉牌，计上心来。

　　宗门为了壮大自己的规模，一般都会在繁华的城镇建立自己的分舵，也会每年派自己的弟子下山历练，解决民众官府无法解决的问题，当今朝廷初定天下也需要借助他们的实力稳定江山，所以连朝廷都十分支持它们，这也使得五宗门在江湖中的地位超然。

　　朝夕拎着玉牌到了晚风定的宗门分舵，对守门子弟说明来意：“我在竹坪镇遇到有人使用拘灵之法，布设伏灵阵。”说着递上了玉牌。

　　守门子弟上下打量了一下朝夕，又接过他手中的玉牌翻看了，大惊失色，忙喊着：“你在这儿等着，我马上去通知舵主。”看着那人匆忙跑进去，朝夕嘴角微微一笑，看来黑衣人的身份并不简单啊。

　　不一会儿，守门弟子忙把朝夕请进会堂，结果朝夕刚走进会堂，就被人反扣住手臂，压住跪倒在地，朝夕甚至抬不起头看眼前人的模样，只能看到正堂上坐着两个人的靴子。没给他任何思考的时间，坐在正堂位首的大汉开口问：“这块玉牌你是从何处得来的？”

　　朝夕被压着生疼，也没了好脾气：“有你这么问话的吗？”

　　大汉细细观察了朝夕一下，发现他居然没有武功，便抬手示意压着朝夕的弟子松开了手，朝夕“嘶”一声，这才从地上站起来，揉了揉自己的胳膊，看着刚才压着自己的弟子：“去给我拿把椅子。”大汉有点摸不清对方的深浅，点头示意弟子照做，朝夕坐定后，也不开口抬眼打量着大堂的主墙上悬挂着武圣骆一鸣的画像——一派仙风古道的模样，再瞧大堂主座的两位，问话的是个彪形大汉，腰间佩剑，一袭黑衣，暗绣红线螭虎纹饰，头顶的发冠雕琢着篆书的晚风定，这一看便知是晚风定弟子的着装。另一位就是一袭红衣，衣襟处一抹流金祥云的点缀，朝夕不用多看，也知道这人的衣袖出定然绣桃花纹饰。

　　朝夕在玉飞羽的影响下，对日落琼楼的人始终也敬畏不起来，悠悠然地看着刚才压着自己的弟子不客气的说：“愣着干嘛，上茶啊？晚风定就是这么待客的吗？”

　　大汉虽不知朝夕什么来头，但也不甘愿被他这么指使自己的弟子：“阁下，你还未说明这块玉牌你从何处得来。”

　　朝夕挑挑眉笑了笑说：“一个将死人给我的。”

　　红衣人忍不住问：“你见过他？！”

　　“是啊，我在竹坪镇遇到伏灵阵，就是被他救了，”朝夕半真半假地说，“他临死前把玉牌交给我，让我一定要到阳山城来说明伏灵阵的事。”

　　听到伏灵阵，大汉不仅大震，竹坪镇虽然距离阳山城很远，但毕竟属于自己的管辖地，发生这种事，自己居然没有发现，还需要他人来通报。红衣人还想追问，却被大汉打断：“伏灵阵可破？”

　　朝夕吹了吹热茶，品了一口才慢悠悠地说：“自然是破了，不然我如何有命来告知阁下。”

　　“布阵之人呢？”大汉继续问。

　　“被这玉牌的主人杀了。”朝夕嘬着茶回答。

　　大汉沉默了片刻，忽然阴测测的盯着朝夕，缓缓地问：“那生灵呢？”

　　朝夕放下茶杯，轻轻叩着桌面，他自然猜出大汉的意思，出了伏灵阵的事是他督查不利，死了几十条生灵是他监管失职，如今布阵的人死了，破阵的人也死了，唯一的知情者不会武功，倒不如一了百了……

　　朝夕识破了大汉的想法，笑着说：“自然是被渡化了，还好遇到几位曲径通幽的弟子，不然我真不知如何是好。”

　　大汉听到朝夕的回答之后，略带着失意跌回自己的座位上，朝夕忍不住想到玉飞羽曾对他说过的话——防人之心不可无。看到无话要问的红衣人立马又追问：“这玉牌的主人是葬在了竹坪镇吗？”

　　朝夕摇了摇头说：“没有，我不忍心把他留在那里，就一并带来阳山城。”

　　红衣人心中大悦，但面上掩饰住：“也对，不过尸首不宜久放，不如我们今日就帮你将他下葬吧。”

　　朝夕装模作样地叹了口气：“怎么好麻烦你们呢。对了，那玉牌记得还给我。”

　　红衣人看了一眼大汉，大汉只得亲手交还了玉牌，朝夕小心翼翼地收好。

　　大汉也没料到红衣人会提议要帮忙下葬，但转念就明白了红衣人想确认尸首是否是他们要找的人，便一同劝说，说了大半日，朝夕有点饿了，便提议说：“不如想吃过午饭再谈。”

　　大汉忙吩咐弟子去筹备午饭，同时又派人去朝夕暂住的地方或义庄查找尸首，可惜直到吃完了午饭，也没有任何线索，只好陪笑等朝夕告诉他们答案。

　　朝夕表示既然是自己的救命恩人，就不能草草了事，一定要风光大葬，红衣人咬碎了牙只得点头同意，但大汉却不想在自家的分舵办理丧事，毕竟这要是传扬出去，很快宗门就知道他的失职失察了，不免对红衣人有些意见，求他帮忙抓人，最后还要拖累他，什么玩意啊。

　　红衣人也看出大汉一直打太极，就是不肯松口，偏偏朝夕坚持非要风光大葬，红衣人急得恨不得一刀剁了他，但是只能忍着，最后折中了一个办法，选了阳山城最大的寺庙进行葬礼，朝夕才勉强同意。红衣人殷勤地问需要帮他运送尸首吗？朝夕难过地摇头，表示这种事，他要亲自来。

　　又拖了一日，朝夕安逸地住在红衣人安排好的酒楼，比他之前住的好了不少，翌日，红衣人亲自陪他在阳山城绕了一大圈子，才前往寺庙，红衣人一路上都想问朝夕怎么还不去取尸首，但看他一脸悲切就自我安慰在忍一忍，毕竟他在没确定尸首是否是那人之前也不想张扬。这次前来阳山城，不过带了四五个弟子，都安排在殿外，万一有什么异动，他确保朝夕插翅难逃。

　　到了寺庙的大殿，殿中正中坐一尊大佛，四周盘坐着僧人，每个都虔诚地诵经，殿前放着上好的空棺，等着玉牌的主人入棺。朝夕整理好衣着，虔诚地焚香叩拜了神像，才起身转头问红衣人：“我还不知我恩人姓甚名谁，还望告知。”

　　红衣人微微一愣，放下了怀疑，看来此人果然不知道他的身份：“既然你恩人不曾提及，那便是不想让你知晓吧。”

　　朝夕嘴角微微上翘，却问出了让红衣人恐惧的问题：“是吗？那他为何会身中人面桃花？”说罢，朝夕双眼紧紧注视着红衣人的表情，人面桃花在五宗门中并不是秘密，但普通人却并不知晓它的来历，一瞬间，红衣人甚至怀疑朝夕有着不可告人的身份。

　　红衣人心中一紧，只得强硬的态度以对：“这……是我日落琼楼的事。”

　　朝夕想是接受了他的答案，缓缓从自己的行囊里取出一只拳头大小般的瓷瓮，捧在手中说：“恩人，得你救我一命，我也只能替你尽一份心了。”

　　红衣人听到朝夕的话，目光全部集中在那个瓷瓮上了，震惊的话都说不利索了：“这……这是什么？”

　　朝夕小心翼翼地打开翁盖，递到红衣人眼前：“自然是我的恩人啊。”

　　“你是说你把人烧成灰烬了？！”红衣人又惊又急脱口而出。

　　“是啊，不然我一个人怎么把他带来阳山城。”朝夕一脸理所当然的样子，“你不是一直想看看我恩人的模样吗？”朝夕边说边准备将瓷瓮里的迷魂散全数喷到红衣人脸上，然后顺势跑路，计划往往赶不上变化，他还没对红衣人下“毒手”，殿门忽然被人一脚踢开，闯进了一名男子，只见他身着一袭白衣，腰间系着很别致的黑皮腰带，左侧斜别着一只玉萧，右侧坠一枚玉佩，迎着殿外的阳光，隐约可见白衣上用银线绣着的流水断纹。


	5. Chapter 5

　5  
　　  
　　红衣人听到动静立马转过身去，朝夕暗骂来人坏了他的好事，红衣人似是认出来人几步走上前行了见礼，口中称道：“原来是金霄远金公子。”  
　　  
　　金霄远微微点头笑道：“都乃五宗门弟子，不必多礼，我也是收到曲径通幽弟子的传信，才赶来阳山城的。”金霄远虽没说明具体事由，但在场的人都明白他说的是伏灵阵出现在阳山城的事。  
　　  
　　“没想到日落琼楼的弟子却比我还要快一步到阳山城。”金霄远边说边向朝夕走来，上下打量发现此人既不是宗门弟子也没有武功，怎么会跟日楼琼楼的人在寺庙设灵堂，“这是在做什么？我没有打扰到两位吧？”  
　　  
　　虽然朝夕和红衣人都想说你确实打扰了我们，但谁也没这个胆子。朝夕装作什么也没发生一般将瓷瓮盖好捧在手里，在一边一言不发，等红衣人出面与金霄远协调，自己好静观其变。  
　　  
　　红衣人只得出声解释：“为这位小兄弟的恩人下葬。”朝夕知道红衣人不敢说此事与日落琼楼有关，因为宗门子弟一般不会在寺庙办丧事，都会送回宗门下葬。  
　　  
　　金霄远审视的目光从红衣人脸上落在朝夕身上：“看这位兄弟并非宗门之人，怎么称呼？”  
　　  
　　朝夕拱了拱手报上姓名：“在下朝夕。”  
　　  
　　“朝夕？”金霄远思度着这名字似乎在哪儿听说过，想起之后不由震惊，细细打量这位似乎还一副少年模样的男子，“你是助曲径通幽弟子脱困于伏灵的人？”  
　　  
　　朝夕点点头：“不敢当，也多亏曲径通幽的弟子联手才能破阵。”  
　　  
　　金霄远也对朝夕的身份有了些好奇：“兄台看起来年纪并不大，如何会知晓伏灵阵？”  
　　  
　　朝夕忽然看了红衣人一眼露出了诡异的笑：“是我恩人教的，唉，只可惜他已经仙逝。”  
　　  
　　金霄远信以为真，毕竟以朝夕的年纪确实不太可能知晓伏灵，更何况还知晓如何破阵，原来是有高人指点：“原来是在为这位高人下葬，那我也上一炷香吧。”  
　　  
　　朝夕捧着那个瓷瓮，唉声叹气：“唉，我恩人死不瞑目，定有冤屈，我怀疑跟布设伏灵阵之事有关。”站在一旁的红衣人听到这话吓得冷汗涟涟，生怕朝夕把他恩人身中人面桃花的事抖搂出来，虽是日落琼楼内部的事，但被其他宗门知道，难免要有一番应对，多一事不如少一事。  
　　  
　　金霄远听到与伏灵阵有关，不由谨慎起来：“果然如此，朔月堡也发生了异变，伏灵阵并非偶然出现的。”嗯？听到金霄远的话，朝夕反而有点发愣了，他只是信口胡说，想让红衣人不敢对他动手，否则就会被认定为与伏灵阵有关，结果似乎超出了他的想象。朔月堡属于曲径通幽的管辖区，看来朔月堡的异变发生在前，否则刘景明他们也不会马上动身前往碧水丹山寻找答案。  
　　  
　　红衣人忙打断两人的推断，生怕引火烧身，劝说朝夕赶紧把恩人的“骨灰”下葬完成仪式，朝夕不慌不忙地为瓷瓮做了法事，然后风光大葬。金霄远并不是蠢人，自然也察觉出不对劲，朝夕与日落琼楼毫无关联，为何日落琼楼的人要为他办事，他目光深沉地看向那瓷瓮，他最近确实耳闻日落琼楼出了点事，据说还惊动了早就隐居多年的玉飞羽，看来此言不虚。若不是朔月堡和竹坪镇出了大事，他确实有兴趣查一查。  
　　  
　　金霄远收回目光，看着朝夕，这人也甚是古怪，言辞间真假掺半，不过刘景明总不会说谎，至少这人确实助他们破了伏灵阵，救下了三位宗门弟子，他会出现在阳山城大概也是来通知当地的宗门，只是怎么会跟日楼琼楼的人在一起？阳山城是明明是晚风定的归属。  
　　  
　　朝夕敬过香，退后一步，红衣人趁金霄远没注意狠狠地瞪了他一眼，朝夕装作没看见感激：“多谢这位大侠帮我葬了恩人，想我恩人泉下有知一定会感谢你的。”  
　　  
　　金霄远上过香后转头对朝夕说：“不知兄台还有其他事吗？若是没有，我想再了解一下竹坪镇的情况。”  
　　  
　　朝夕也知事关重大，看了红衣人一眼：“这位大侠，既然事已办妥，我与金兄还有要事相商，不知你是否……”朝夕委婉地下逐客令，金霄远就没那么客气了，很直接地说：“想来日落琼楼也事务繁忙，我金某就不留你了。”  
　　  
　　红衣人悻悻地告辞后，急忙向日落琼楼众子弟发出了如若桃花绽开的传令，通知他们要找的人并未前往凤来栖，最后出现在竹坪镇，生死不明，最后见过的人叫朝夕。  
　　  
　　待红衣人离去后，朝夕才抱歉地解释：“金公子见谅，在下刚才不得不对你有诸多隐瞒。”  
　　  
　　金霄远没想到朝夕开诚布公地坦白了：“你的恩人与日落琼楼有关？”朝夕点点头却不多做解释，金霄远也没有追问的意思，“那伏灵阵是否是你恩人所教？”  
　　  
　　朝夕摇摇头说：“是在下在一本古籍中看到过。”  
　　  
　　“古籍？伏灵阵乃邪毒之法，怎么会记入古籍？”金霄远忍不住问，“兄台看起来并非宗门子弟，又从何处得到此书呢？”  
　　  
　　朝夕不知该如何告诉金霄远说来话长啊，闻勤行被梵天阁的阁主约战，那会闻勤行还只是个带着拖油瓶的单身汉，梵天阁阁主此人亦正亦邪，醉心钻研了很多古怪的玩意儿，就是想看闻勤行是否可以闯过他设下的索命关，剑痴闻勤行本来对挑战这种关卡不太感兴趣，但那会他刚败在夙夜山的大阵面前，所以一股意气作祟就应下了挑战。闯关时，朝夕年纪还太小，完整的话还说不全，但求生欲却强得爆表，也因此救了闻勤行和他自己。每当闻勤行在关中做出错误的选择，朝夕就会大哭，一把鼻涕一把泪地蹭了他一身，就这样险险闯过了索命关，梵天阁阁主见到浑身是伤却依然屹立不倒的闻勤行，也不得不说一句，江湖第一剑客不是只有剑法好，运气也好得不得了。阁主表示想收朝夕为徒，因为他很有这方面的天分，被闻勤行拒绝了，阁主存着收朝夕的心思，便送了他几本古籍，希望引导他入了梵天阁。所以在别的孩子还在学法气术器的基本功，他就开始研读梵天阁的古籍了，可惜让阁主失望的是，朝夕胸无大志不习武艺，又三心二意跟着玉飞羽学起了医毒双修。不过朝夕自幼过目不忘，所以那几本古籍早被他翻烂了。  
　　  
　　“一位长者送与我的。”朝夕觉得还得给古籍正名一下，虽然他看的古籍出自梵天阁，但古籍的内容却并非梵天阁独创，“伏灵阵并非只有古籍所创，它源于上古的祭祀而成。”  
　　  
　　“祭祀？”金霄远听到后大震，“兄台，我并非怀疑你，只是你真的确定与祭祀相关吗？”  
　　  
　　朝夕肯定地点点头：“确定，金公子可是有什么线索？”  
　　  
　　金霄远表情凝重地说：“朔月堡之前发生了墓地被挖掘开丢尸的事，开始大家以为是有人挖坟掘墓，当地民众还组织人趁夜抓盗墓贼，结果……据当场看到的人说，尸体自己从墓地里爬了出来，不是一两具，而是整个墓地倾巢而出。兄台可知这是什么阵法？”  
　　  
　　朝夕揉着下巴，冥思苦想，缓缓摇了摇头：“我实在没听说过这种阵法。”  
　　  
　　金霄远失望地叹了口气：“只怕还会有后续发生，要尽快通知五宗门的弟子，对各地进行搜查，尸体总不会凭空失踪。”正说着，眼前飞过一片墨色的片叶，他伸手接下，这是晚风定的传令——金师弟，我已入阳山城，还请一叙。落款：卓然初。  
　　  
　　金霄远嘴角撇出一丝不屑：“晚风定终于有个管事的人了，兄台与我同去吧。”朝夕本想推辞，但金霄远却一再挽留，搞得朝夕不知他到底是何用意，只好暂且答应同去。  
　　  
　　朝夕又与金霄远回到了阳山城的宗门大堂，彪形大汉看到金霄远态度立马恭敬了许多，也略微惊讶于朝夕怎么会跟他在一起：“金公子您里面请，卓师兄在内堂等您呢。”  
　　  
　　金霄远根本不屑彪形大汉地卑躬屈膝，但嘴上仍然客气：“有劳了，这位朝夕兄弟同我一起的。”  
　　  
　　朝夕虽然不知金霄远到底是什么身份，但从彪形大汉和红衣人对他的态度来看，也能看出金霄远在曲径通幽的名头应该挺大的，只可惜朝夕之前的生活太过避世，他能了解到的高手，大多是他师父的前辈或同辈，他师父的晚辈几乎没有听说过。  
　　  
　　正想着，朝夕跟着金霄远进了内堂，正墙依然挂着一副武圣的画像，只是姿势与大堂那副有所区别，晚风定以剑法闻名，所以武圣是一副舞剑的姿态，但手中不无剑。他曾听玉飞羽说过，日落琼楼里挂着的武圣一般多是闭目静思的模样。  
　　  
　　金霄远看到背对着他的卓然初，明知故问：“卓兄，找我何事？”  
　　  
　　卓然初亦是一袭暗绣红线螭虎纹饰的黑衣，挺拔的身形好似包裹在黑夜中敛去寒光的利剑，因是晚风定的入室弟子，发冠的材质与彪形大汉略有不同，乃是玉石所制，映衬着他一头乌发。听到金霄远的声音，他正熟练地解开腰间佩剑放在桌上，转身准备跟他谈正事，忽然看到站在金霄远身后的朝夕，表情一滞，朝夕看到卓然初的脸也吓了一跳，他……他怎么会在这儿？  
　　  
　　金霄远看出卓然初的神色有异，以为他又要立规矩了，忙解释：“这位是朝夕，他是在竹坪镇破了伏灵阵的人，我这次特邀他来参详此事的。”  
　　  
　　卓然初很快就掩去了惊讶的神情，轻轻点头：“也好，你那边有什么线索吗？”  
　　  
　　金霄远暗暗惊诧，今天的卓然初这么好说话？但面上不显，把自己收集到的线索告知了卓然初。傻站在一旁的朝夕完全没听金霄远在讲什么，只能偷看卓然初的侧脸，卓然初仿佛毫无察觉似的，认真地听着金霄远的话，时不时还提及自己所知道的线索。朝夕满心都想着，是不是该找个借口跑路……  
　　  
　　“朝夕，你怎么想？”金霄远催促地叫他，同时卓然初的目光落在他的脸上，他略显尴尬的回过神笑了笑问：“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　金霄远好脾气地又重复了一遍：“我们打算再去一趟朔月堡，你能跟我们一同前往吗？”  
　　  
　　“啊，可能不行，”朝夕毫不犹豫地脱口而出，“我还得赶去昊天华月拜师呢。”说完就恨不得扇自己两耳光，这种谎话也就骗骗金霄远还行，卓然初是绝对不会信的。  
　　  
　　金霄远也觉得邀请的有些唐突了，倒没觉得朝夕的拒绝有什么不妥，卓然初定定地看了他片刻，却没有可口继续相邀，而是默认了他所说的话，并不打算拆穿他。朝夕也不知是该难过还是该庆幸，真的离了凤来栖，就此生当作不相识了吗？


	6. Chapter 6

6  
　　  
　　金霄远挽留朝夕暂住在晚风定的住宿，一方面他担心日落琼楼的人还会找他，另一方面还是希望能劝他同行，朝夕没敢看卓然初的脸，躲进了屋内，关上门，朝夕就把自己摔在了床上，胡思乱想了一通，最后决定无论如何都要坚持去昊天华月。晚饭是送到屋内的，朝夕又一阵失落，果然不想再见自己了……  
　　  
　　吃饱饭，朝夕无所事事的爬上床就是睡不着，这时，窗台传来啾啾啾的鸟鸣，朝夕一咕噜翻身爬起来，推开窗，果然是失踪多日的小胖，那天他独闯宗门就打发小胖自行觅食去了，如今自己找回来，居然又胖了一圈，看来是饿不死的。

　　小胖很自觉地落在了朝夕的肩上，朝夕边说落它又胖了边打算关上窗户，关窗的手上受到了阻力，抬眼一看，居然是身中人面桃花的黑衣人，这次虽然没有用黑布蒙着半张脸，但戴上了幕离，只怕毒又扩散了，布已经遮盖不住了。

　　朝夕虽然不想跟他有任何牵扯，但他偷溜进宗门找自己，这可是洗不清的啊，他忙把黑衣人拽进了屋内，压低了声音问：“嘘，你怎么来了？”

　　黑衣人摘下幕离，强忍着噬骨的疼痛缓慢地说：“没找到我要找的人。”

　　朝夕紧皱眉头坐在他对面：“那药三颗为限，把手给我。”黑衣人依言把手摊在桌面上，朝夕搭脉，眉头越皱越紧，收回右手，苦思冥想半响，看了黑衣人一眼，“你中的什么毒，自己知道吗？”

　　黑衣人忍痛点点头，朝夕已经顾不得掩饰自己认出了人面桃花也知晓了他是日落琼楼的身份，问：“那你可有这毒药的配方？”

　　黑衣人并不通医理，隐约记得确实是有配方的，只是自己并不知道具体是什么内容。朝夕也在努力回忆玉飞羽当时研究人面桃花解药的时候，他帮着打下手都准备过什么药，因为玉飞羽尝试了很多次，只有一次成功了，所以朝夕也不是很有把握那次解药配方的准确内容。

　　朝夕看着黑衣人痛苦的表情，心有不忍：“那你愿意让我一试吗？可能会死……”

　　黑衣人疼的额头已经渗出了大滴大滴的冷汗，嘲笑着说：“我不是早就‘死’了吗？”说罢扫了朝夕一眼，自己这两天在阳山城的做派，他全都知道。

　　朝夕装作没听懂，转身去行囊里取了一颗药丸，递给黑衣人：“最后一颗。”

　　黑衣人二话没说，接过来直接吞咽下去了，朝夕明显看到他的疼痛得到了缓解，脸上的桃花在拭去汗水之后显得格外妖冶，大约是疼痛褪去了，黑衣人也有力气说话了，看到朝夕不忍的表情，疲惫地笑了笑：“若死在你手上，倒也不亏。”

　　朝夕难得板起脸说教：“即把命交到我手上，死不死就不是你说了算的了。”

　　“好。”黑衣人低声应承。

　　正说着，屋外传来轻轻地敲门声，卓然初开口问：“朝夕兄台，可已睡下？”

　　朝夕捂住嘴，示意黑衣人先躲起来，自己去开门，黑衣人略带着不满，但还是照做了。

　　“还没睡呢，”朝夕忙声应答，“你稍等。”

　　朝夕故意弄乱了衣扣，显得匆忙穿好衣服，打开了门出了屋子又随手关门：“找我何事？”

　　卓然初眼神微微躲闪，言语顿了顿：“我刚才感到有人潜入这边，特来看看。”

　　朝夕打哈哈地说：“哦？我这边没看到其他人啊。”

　　卓然初沉吟片刻：“那……那你睡吧。”

　　“哦，那我睡了。”朝夕说着，倒退地回到屋里，赶紧关上门，轻轻的松了口气，回过头才发现黑衣人正躲在自己的被窝里，他冲过去，一把掀开被子，准备指责他，黑衣人用手指了指外面，示意朝夕外面的人还没走，朝夕莫名地打算走回去看看，却被黑衣人一把拉倒在床上，朝夕差点摔了个狗啃屎，但被黑衣人捂住了嘴，愣是没叫出声了。

　　大约过了半盏茶的时间，黑衣人才松开他：“来人功夫很好，他恐怕早就知道我在这里了。”

　　“那他为什么不揭穿？”朝夕明显不信。

　　黑衣人坐直了身体反问：“那得问你。”

　　朝夕摊摊手表示自己也猜不到，黑衣人多问了一句：“那人是谁？”

　　朝夕不由一愣，今天才知道他的名字，就被其他人问到了：“晚风定的卓然初。”

　　黑衣人沉吟：“原来是他……”

　　朝夕打断黑衣人的话：“你可有安全便于诊治的地方？”

　　黑衣人想了想点头，朝夕欣慰地说：“那好，出阳山城后，我们在官道上的酒肆碰面。”黑衣人重新戴上幕离遮掩住脸上毒发的痕迹，再次跳窗而出，几步纵跃跳出来朝夕的厢房。朝夕看着黑衣人消失不见，也安下心来睡觉。

　　可却不知，黑衣人脚刚落到地面，身后一股强劲的剑风只冲着带着幕离而来，幕离被击飞，他急忙错身险些没多这突如其来的一剑，顺势就将别在腰后侧的无我刀抽了出来，刀光一闪，堪堪接住了对方又一剑，来人借势右脚直攻下盘，黑衣人似是察觉到他的企图，向后一跃，拉开了两人的距离。

　　这时，黑衣人才看清对方的样子，他已经猜到此人是谁了。卓然初没想到潜入朝夕房内的黑衣人武功如此之高，这应该还不是他十成十的本事，他只守不攻只急于摆脱自己的纠缠。再见他脸上那妖娆的“桃花”，有点儿拿不准这人的身份：“你是谁？”

　　黑衣人知道卓然初并无杀意，不然也不会只守不攻，不答反问：“你刚才为何不在厢房动手？”

　　卓然初沉默片刻道：“我知你对朝夕并无恶意。”

　　“那你又为何要追出来，想知道我是谁？”黑衣人饶有兴趣地问，“你可以去问朝夕。”说话间，黑衣人一个跃身跳上屋檐，转身就隐没在黑暗的夜色中了。卓然初没有继续追，因为黑衣人说的对，想知道又何必来问他呢。

　　天亮后，朝夕收好行李准备跟卓金二人告辞，结果刚推开房门，就看到二人等在屋外，他不由一惊，心说，这是怕我跑了不成？

　　朝夕尚未开口，金霄远直接打破他的幻想，开口便是：“朝夕兄弟，这次恐怕还是要请你去一趟朔月堡，今早我们又收到传令，同样的事情再次发生了，还伤了我曲径通幽几个弟子。”

　　朝夕刚想开口解释自己恐怕去了也解决不了问题，卓然初开了金口：“你且同我们去看看，多一个人总多一个对策。”朝夕只得悻悻闭口了，因为有卓然初在，这次出门的马匹早就准备好了，朝夕来到阳山城一直想买匹马，结果一来二去到给忘了，他临行前招呼小胖去找黑衣人，却发现卓然初正远远地看着他，朝夕心虚地避开了他的眼神，骑上马，同卓金二人一起赶往朔月堡。


	7. Chapter 7

7、

　　索性朔月堡与阳山城相邻，也属于曲径通幽与晚风定管辖的分界点，快马加鞭紧赶慢赶跑了半日，就赶到了朔月堡，曲径通幽的弟子提前收到信，已经等候多时，废话不多说，直接带着三人前往现场，金霄远边走边问受伤弟子的情况，所幸并无生命之忧。曲径通幽处理的方法很妥当，及时把当地的居民迁移到别处了，所以这次只有弟子受了伤。

　　金霄远快走几步走在前面，卓然初和朝夕反而落在后面，朝夕边走边看周围的情况，从坟墓的情况来看，确实是尸体自己砸烂了棺木从里面爬出来的，就算诈尸也不能出现这么大规模的诈尸啊。朝夕百思不得其解，忍不住凑到坟坑边近观，卓然初寸步不离，跟在他身边都没察觉到，金霄远粗略的看过后问朝夕：“可有什么线索？”

　　卓然初咬着嘴唇摇摇头：“现在只能看出确实是从内往外爬出来的，可说是诈尸又不太像，你看，这棺板上的抓痕。”

　　金霄远也知道事情绝对不简单，就问旁边的弟子：“可还有其他线索？”曲径通幽弟子皆答并无察觉到其他的线索，倒是有个女弟子怯怯地说，事发前，在这边闻到过幽幽地香气，以为是本宗门焚香所以没当回事。朝夕听到此处，忙问：“香气？是只在这处才有，还是前几次也有过？”女弟子摇摇头解释，自己是后来才到朔月堡协助的，之前的事故自己并没有参与。金霄远觉得这算一点不寻常，便马上吩咐弟子去询问之前的参与弟子是否发生过同样怪异的事。

　　朝夕回头看了一眼近处的坟坑，想了想，蹲下开始用手四处扒拉着周围的泥土，还时不时放在鼻尖闻一闻，卓然初在身旁蹲下问：“要找什么？”

　　朝夕边翻看泥土边说：“我还不确定，要找到证据才能证实我的想法。”朝夕插进泥土中的手，忽然摸到了什么，小心地从里面取出了一只植物，形似莲花，虽然衰败但依然色泽如血，卓然初也看出端倪了：“这是什么？”

　　“它有一个很好听的名字叫红蕖，”朝夕手托着给卓然初看，“它虽然看起来很像莲花，其实是一种蛊。”

　　卓然初似乎觉得这个名字很熟悉，忽然想起有个同名的教：“难道它和红蕖教有关吗？”站在一旁的金霄远听到卓然初的话，神色大震：“你说的是那个被五宗门灭门的红蕖教吗？会不会是他们死灰复燃？”

　　卓然初沉吟片刻摇摇头：“我觉得不像，若这事是红蕖教所为，那伏灵阵的事又怎么解释呢？”

　　朝夕点点头表示：“红蕖最早被人熟知，确实是因为被红蕖教所用，但据记载红蕖最早是某个没落皇室后裔为了颠覆朝代所制。”

　　金霄远驱走身边的随行弟子只剩下三人，才开口问：“朝夕兄弟，那你可知红蕖如何炼成？又如何驱尸而动？”

　　朝夕紧紧皱着眉头看着手中的红蕖：“知道……依古籍中所录，选择活人，最好是宗门之人，用最残忍的手段折磨九日而死，多一日少一日都不可，九日化形为厉鬼，需得五只厉鬼关入皿中厮杀，最后胜出那一只，以蛊主血养之，它所踏之处皆会生出红蕖，红蕖入土借由缝隙便可植入尸体中，便会散发出异香，使死人为蛊主驱使。这些中蛊的尸身会追随厉鬼而去，蛊主只需要控制厉鬼这个蛊便可。”

　　卓然初紧颦双眉发声：“若再遇到这些尸身，可有应对之法？”

　　朝夕不乐观地说：“红蕖畏火，可用火焚烧尸身成灰，但终不能断其源头，最佳的办法还是要找到蛊主。”

　　金霄远忍不住插嘴：“你的意思是只有蛊主死了才能真正地解决根源吗？”

　　朝夕微微点头：“是，所以要时刻警惕还有同样的事情发生。”

　　“可如今我们连这幕后蛊主是谁都不知道。”金霄远轻轻叹了口气：“朝夕，若不是你曾救过曲径通幽的弟子，我都要怀疑你了。”

　　卓然初听到金霄远的话，眼神一凛，不动声色地挡在了朝夕前面，朝夕笑了笑说：“别说你了，连我都怀疑。”

　　金霄远没想到朝夕如此洒脱，倒显得自己小人之心了：“多谢你能为我们解惑，金某不敢多留你，你还是早些去昊天华月的好。”朝夕明白金霄远的意思，他虽然相信自己，但其他人未必，留自己在这里时间久了反而不妙。

　　卓然初听到金霄远的话表示认同，朝夕忍不住多看了卓然初一眼，提醒他们：“行尸不会平白无故消失的，不如顺着踪迹先找到这些行尸，蛊主也不会无缘无故地召唤这么多行尸。”

　　金霄远也反应过来了，这少说也有一百多具的尸骨，蛊主总不会让他们陪自己玩吧：“我现在马上去安排弟子查找尸骨的踪迹，希望能找到炼蛊之人。”

　　朝夕摇摇头：“蛊主能既能炼得红蕖，功夫必定不会太弱，尽量避其锋芒。”

　　金霄远因为很轻松地从朝夕这里听说红蕖，以为与其他蛊并无差别，险些忘了能知晓红蕖炼制方法的人恐怕并非一般人，拱了拱手：“多谢提醒，等事毕，金某一定去昊天华月找你。”

　　卓然初虽不热情，但也点了点头，和金霄远送朝夕上了官道上，天色渐晚，朝夕跨上马，卓然初因金霄远在场只得含蓄问：“你……现下要去昊天华月吗？”

　　朝夕笑眯眯地说：“当然了，不然还能去哪儿。”卓然初始终没问黑衣人的事，朝夕自然也就没提关于黑衣人的任何事，免得自己自作多情表错意。

　　朝夕骑马离去后，卓然初站在原地静静地看着，直到金霄远过来看到他发呆才问：“卓师兄，想什么呢？”

　　卓然初收回思绪回：“竹坪镇和朔月堡的事，如果是同一个幕后黑手，那还会有类似的事情发生吧？”

　　金霄远瞬间明白了卓然初的意思：“你是担心不止这两起恶性事件？别的宗门也……”

　　卓然初收回了目光，表情肃然：“我怀疑此事是冲五宗门来的，你我联名向其他宗门询问一下情况。”

　　金霄远义不容辞地与卓然初一同上书传令，代表曲径通幽和晚风定将消息传达给其他宗门的子弟，希望发现同样的情况，能及时反馈，五宗门也好有个应对之策。

　　事毕，卓然初对金霄远说：“我已传令晚风定在两地的交界处，搜查是否有行尸的踪迹了。”

　　金霄远知道此事继续扩大下去的后果，只怕会如同瘟疫一般蔓延，简单跟卓然初道谢，马上叫来曲径通幽的弟子吩咐下去沿着行尸的踪迹追查，如发现行尸，要用火油焚烧至灰烬，暂时避免与蛊主正面交锋，毕竟现在还不清楚对方的底细，若发现蛊主不要盲动，及时发布传令回曲径通幽。弟子们领命几人一组分头行动。

　　卓然初忽然意识到如果这两件恶性事件真的有关联，那伏灵阵被朝夕所破的事就已经被幕后黑手知晓，那朝夕岂不是很危险……

　　“金师弟，我先行一步，”卓然初忽然提出要离开，让金霄远有些意外，“我担心幕后黑手会察觉到朝夕的存在。”  
金霄远立马也明白了卓然初的用意，若不是宗门事物缠身也想一同前去，但眼下还有更重要的事需要他坐镇，只得嘱咐：“卓师兄，那就拜托你！”  
在金霄远的下意识里，是他把朝夕牵连进如今这么复杂的局面，自己却不能出面保护他，于心不安，也难得对卓然初客气起来。

　　卓然初跨马而上，勒紧了缰绳，调转了马头，奔向了阳山城的方向，他记得朝夕临行前那熟悉的笑容，就知道他又没说实话了，想必是与昨晚的黑衣人有关，不免心中一滞。   
朝夕看着天色，暗暗祈祷黑衣人还能在酒肆等他，他毕竟不是神仙，怎么也没算到自己最终还是没能逃脱去朔月堡的命运，也不知昨夜那颗药还能撑多久。马匹在官道疾驰，忽然风中传了尖利的哨声，刺得朝夕头皮发麻，一种本能让他闭着眼从奔驰的马背上翻滚下来了，果不其然，从道边的林子杀出几个蒙面黑衣人，举着刀来取朝夕的小命。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
　　黑衣人的身法不错，一眼便能看出是练家子的，虽然在朝夕眼中，这绝对算不上高手，但鉴于他现在孤身一人，身边没有那个天下第一剑客的师父，他借着滚下马背的力道，又滚出去一段距离，顺势发动了藏在左臂的袖箭，虽然没射中离他最近的黑衣人，但阻挡了那人的攻势，身侧又有人举刀冲他砍过来，却在近身两步的距离，忽然身体一软，倒了下去，再见那人口中已经涌出来大量鲜血，断了气息。其他几个黑衣人一见此景，瞬间停住了欲杀他的动作，朝夕这才狼狈地站起身，拍了拍身上的泥土，笑嘻嘻地问：“你们是日落琼楼派来的吗？”

　　黑衣人不作答，既不承认也不否认，朝夕其实也是诈他们的，结果自己还是想得简单了，以为离开凤来栖后也就捉弄了日落琼楼的人，既从他口中问不出那他所谓恩人的下落，就干脆杀他灭口，没想到宗门内也已经如此不堪了吗？

　　朝夕无奈地说：“花钱雇你们的人只告诉你们，我没有武功是吗？”朝夕料定日落琼楼的人不会傻到派宗门弟子来杀他，而是花钱买凶，无论事成与否，都可假借此事再杀了这些’行凶者’，“你们被利用了，以为杀了我，你们还能活吗？”

　　为首的黑衣人听到这句话不由地皱起眉头，他身旁的人说：“大哥，别跟他废话了！”说着就提刀飞身跃起扑杀了朝夕，朝夕抬手用袖箭击中了他的右肩，闷哼一声强忍着想继续，却发现右臂又沉又麻，别说举刀了，连握都握不住了。朝夕警惕着其他黑衣人的动作，为首的黑衣人万没想到碰上个没武功的硬茬：“你知道派我们来的人是谁？”

　　朝夕露出一个高深莫测的笑容，却不说话，为首的黑衣人直截了当地说：“我们若放了你，怕是也没活路。”黑衣人已经不在意那些赏银，有钱赚没命花的生意，他可不想继续做了。

　　“这天下之大，总非都是日落琼楼说了算，”朝夕也看出为首的人有些动摇，就循循善诱，“离了日落琼楼的地界儿，一样能好好活着。”  
为首的黑衣人还似乎被朝夕说动了，朝夕正准备再接再厉继续鼓动他们，话还未出口，就见一个小黑点飞冲进了黑衣人中，直奔自己的面门而来，朝夕习惯性地躲避开，就听到身后一声惨叫，原来为首的黑衣人只是佯装被动摇了，让人背后偷袭他，偷袭的人却被小胖啄瞎了一只眼，朝夕面前几个等待时机的黑衣人反应过来，举刀就向他砍来，居然没砍到，迎接他们却是一把锋利的苗刀——无我。黑衣人们此时心里只有一个念头，他们死定了！还没生出逃命的想法，就已经丧命于刀下了。

　　带着幕离的黑衣人杀光来人，将无我收好，打算走过来，却被朝夕叫住了：“你别过来，地下被我撒了毒。”小胖则安然的落在朝夕肩头，亲昵地蹭着他的脸，朝夕先撒了一些解药粉，才走出“毒圈”，又找了些沙土覆盖好，才走到黑衣人身边说：“你怎么知道我在这里？”

　　“在酒肆听到你们去了朔月堡。”黑衣人简而言之，“我本以为你不会回来了。”

　　朝夕惊悚的看着他：“所以你是来杀我的吗？”

　　黑衣人看了一眼刚掩埋好的毒，哼笑：“要杀你也没那么容易吧？”

　　朝夕傻笑的转移话题：“多亏你及时出现，你的毒伤还能忍得住吗？”

黑衣人轻轻掀开幕离，朝夕看到桃花的痕迹已经占据了他的半张脸了：“你觉得呢？”仿佛刚才出手狠辣取人性命的人不是他一般。

朝夕无法忽略他脸上挂着的冷汗，此人在身中人面桃花，依然身手了得，懂得忍耐，杀戮果决，以后必定不会是江湖中的无名之辈。

　朝夕先为黑衣人探了探脉息，不太乐观，倒是黑衣人似乎并不受毒伤影响，告诉他们要去的地方叫万仞山，朝夕听说过万仞山的景色很美，最有名的还是万仞山小筑，据说是很早以前的万仞山门主蓝千落亲自修建的，但江湖上盛传万仞山的门人都不爱与江湖人结交，倒不知这黑衣人是如何认识万仞山的人。  
不过黑衣人不说，朝夕也不多问，毕竟能不能治好他，自己也没有十足的把握，玉飞羽曾告诉过他，对病患的故事知晓得越少，就越会把他当作一个陌生人。一个陌生人的生死你还会为他难过吗？  
看似残忍的话实则是一种温柔的安抚，只是那时的朝夕不懂，行医者不就应该尽所能的救治病患吗？玉飞羽反问他，如果你明知救不活呢？朝夕无言以对，连玉飞羽的医术都不敢说自己能救下众生。  
朝夕虽然不懂，但他记住了，所以当初他不问卓然初的名字，也不会问眼前黑衣人的名字。  
黑衣人没想到朝夕似乎并不好奇自己与万仞山的关系，但想到他毕竟是为了救自己才不得不跑一趟万仞山，就主动说了一句：“我曾与万仞山有旧。”  
朝夕心不在焉地点点头，反问：“万仞山不错，至少草药有保证。”  
卓然初立马返回阳山城，果不其然，就看见了，朝夕正跟昨夜的黑衣人见面了，卓然初微微皱眉，黑衣人身份不明，既然朝夕不愿意说破，他也不便挑明。只是黑衣人武功不差，要近距离跟踪确实不易。  
正在他犹豫要怎么上前，黑衣人却察觉到他的存在，无视朝夕的惊讶，黑衣人耳语：“卓然初？让他跟着我们也好，我现在不易出手，如若路上再有什么变故，也有人可以帮忙。”  
朝夕着实没料到黑衣人警戒心这么强的人，居然会让卓然初同行，因为他并不知昨晚两人已经较量过一次了，黑衣人知道卓然初绝对不会害朝夕，所以多个武功高强的助力何乐而不为呢。

黑衣人主动戳破了卓然初的伪装，卓然初也极为干脆现身，黑衣人直接告知了卓然初他们此行的目的地是万仞山，问他是否一路同行做个伴呢？卓然初也没有推辞，只是极为认真地点点头，也没问黑衣人为何要去万仞山，淡淡地看了看朝夕，朝夕立马如受了惊吓的兔子，四处张望就不敢直视卓然初。  
这边能未得手的日落琼楼也收到了卓然初和金霄远的传令，询问管辖腹地是否出现恶性事件，暂时接管日落琼楼的副楼主也是一筹莫展，内部的麻烦还没有解决，现在五宗门又要联合起来查找什么行尸的线索，更要命的是，听闻玉飞羽离开了凤来栖，却并未出现在日落琼楼，行踪不明。各种乱七八糟的事让副楼主焦头烂额，很多事怕是瞒不住了……


	9. Chapter 9

9  
万仞山，峰峦重叠，雾气缭绕，据说万仞山的山门不似其他宗门建在谁人皆可入的地方，而是需要从这崇山峻岭中找到直通山门的路径，万仞山避世的缘由一直是江湖中的一个谜，大概连他们的门人也很难说的清楚。  
倒是小胖如鱼入水般回归天性了，“啾”地一声就看不见踪影了，朝夕倒也放心，小胖虽然爱玩爱吃，但认主，一般人骗不走。只是朝夕一行三人并没有什么心情欣赏万仞山沿途的景色，一个被“人面桃花”的毒伤折磨得咳血不止了，一个忧心自己砸了玉飞羽的招牌，一个担心晚风定会不会再出现其他恶性事件，但又不能放心朝夕跟着黑衣人同行。 因为黑衣人私下告诉他，在遇到他之前，朝夕已经遇到一波暗杀他的人，如果再出现一波，自己怕是保命都难，就不要说救朝夕了。  
卓然初并不知日落琼楼的事情，以为是幕后黑手察觉到朝夕，想杀人灭口，眉头锁得可以夹死苍蝇了，黑衣人知道自己得逞了，有卓然初在，就算碰上日落琼楼的人，也不会被盘查。  
朝夕虽然感觉到两人有事瞒着自己，但他却不敢直接去问两人，毕竟这两个人，他哪个也惹不起。  
黑衣人轻车熟路地带着两人进了万仞山小筑，卓然初心头的疑惑越发重了，当万仞山的门人像似迎接贵客般地安顿好三人的住宿，并提出医者要不要先去看看准备好的草药。  
朝夕一心都惦记着黑衣人所中的毒该如何下手，心事重重听到门徒的话，二话没说，抬腿就跟着去药房查看了。剩下的黑衣人和卓然初两人互相戒备地聊起来，卓然初不是个会拐弯抹角的人：“你是万仞山的人？”  
黑衣人摘下了幕离，露出真面孔，半张嫣红桃花怒放的脸：“不是，我与万仞山有旧。”  
卓然初认出了人面桃花，细细思量片刻便猜到了他的真实身份：“你是日落琼楼的战云岚。”  
战云岚完全不在意脸上犹如刺青的桃花印迹，依然霸气十足地点头：“不错，你还算有些见识。”  
卓然初不免与之前那两起恶性事件联系在一起：“日落琼楼出什么事了？”  
战云岚嘴角微微上翘：“我劝你还是不要过问，对你没好处的。”  
卓然初知道战云岚可是日落琼楼楼主最得意的弟子，日后极有可能成为下一任的楼主：“你为何会身中人面桃花？”  
战云岚觉得卓然初的话可笑：“也许是我背叛宗门呢？”  
卓然初寒光一凛，手握在腰间的佩剑——星沉剑：“那我现在就杀了你！”  
战云岚并不畏惧，反手按在无我刀柄上：“正合我意！”  
两人周身爆发出战意，目光紧盯在对方的动作，存着真正较量一下谁的出手更快更猛的心思，这时，远处传来朝夕的声音：“云缙姑娘，不是我为难你，百草散还需多备足些。”  
带着朝夕去查看草药的万仞山门人云缙，年纪不大，与朝夕年纪相仿，也不知朝夕为何就得了战云岚的信任，居然让他来为自己清毒，这种性命攸关的大事，怎么就不请门主出面呢？  
云缙忍不住反问：“这位小大夫，可有把握治好我家岚公子？”  
朝夕耸了耸肩，摇头说：“在下并无把握。”  
云缙听到这话更不悦了：“医者仁心，即没有这样的能耐，你为何要应承岚公子为他医治？”  
朝夕本来心里没底，被云缙一激，反倒生出一腔热血：“若没遇见我，你家岚公子早就死在路上了。”说着，朝夕故意不看云缙难看的脸色就跨进了屋内。  
听闻到两人争执的卓然初和战云岚瞬间收回了一决高下的斗志，战云岚甚至还“友好”地提醒了他：“如果不想给自己和朝夕惹麻烦，就不要说见过我。”　  
卓然初看着走进来的朝夕，没有反驳，战云岚虽然有求于朝夕救命，但一直没暴露过自己的身份，这也算是为他着想了。  
朝夕没注意到两人神情，略显焦躁地说：“喂，你真的确定让我给你治吗？我……”  
战云岚坦然一笑：“莫非我还有别的选择？”  
朝夕面脸愁容地说：“从现在起，你不得进食，不可动武，我让人备了药浴，且先试试。”  
战云岚淡笑的应下：“不要跟云缙计较，我会叮嘱她以贵客相待的。”  
朝夕并没把云缙的话放在心上，只是这还是他头一次遇到这么棘手的病患，心里难免有些焦虑，他忽然看到卓然初正认真地看着他，他似乎又获得了一丝勇气。  
战云岚细细听完朝夕的安排，点点头对卓然初潇洒自如地说：“那卓兄就请自便。”说完，他就叫来云缙，“我这几日就完全交给这位朝夕小兄弟了。他有什么吩咐，你们照办即可。”  
云缙悻悻地瞪了一眼朝夕：“是，岚公子。”  
战云岚带着云缙去了朝夕已经安排好的药池，按照朝夕的办法，先采用药浴看能否将人面桃花的毒排出体内。  
两人离开后，朝夕与卓然初单独相处说不出的别扭，刚想找个理由离开，卓然初忽然轻轻开口：“既然他别无选择，那就生死有命，你尽力便好。”语气波澜不惊，却着实安抚了朝夕。  
朝夕微微点头，喃语道：“多谢卓公子。”  
卓然初听闻此言，刚刚涌起的关切之意被打回原形：“你我不必……”  
朝夕苦笑着摇了摇头：“我是谢卓公子一路护送。如今已入万仞山，卓公子实在没必要留下。”  
卓然初没想到自己还未喝一口热茶，就被朝夕如此生硬地下了逐客令，内心不由一阵难受，沉默了半盏茶的工夫，才缓缓开口问：“若你救不下他呢？”  
朝夕好容易鼓足勇气对卓然初说出那么冷漠的话，结果就被这么一问，却无从应对，只能慌乱地解释：“我自有办法离开。”  
卓然初一眼就看出朝夕又在敷衍他了：“刚才进来时的机关，你有多少把握？就算躲过了机关，万仞山的门人又会放你走吗？”  
朝夕知道卓然初每一句都是实话，若卓然初走了，他救不活这家伙的话，那自己极大可能就会丧命在万仞山。  
卓然初察觉到朝夕的动摇，继续加码：“我听岚公子说你被人暗杀，可有头绪？”  
朝夕没想到卓然初变化了话题，只好实话实说：“我猜是日落琼楼的人，可能跟他有关。”边说边指了一下战云岚的方向。  
卓然初怎么也没料到朝夕已经陷入了这么复杂的境地：“你明知他中的是人面桃花，为何还……”  
朝夕无奈地说：“一开始没想到事情会变成这样，后来他在竹坪镇救了我，我总不能亏欠他一条命吧……”说着，朝夕又想起师父们，忍不住对卓然初低声说，“本以为他会去凤来栖找二师父，可惜他运气不好。”  
卓然初戳穿了朝夕的幻想：“换作你二师父，更不会救他。” 以玉飞羽的性子，要是日落琼楼别的弟子还有可能施以援手，但作为楼主的候选，是万万不会管的。  
朝夕以为卓然初是指玉飞羽很不喜欢日落琼楼的人，但总不至于不管楼中人，只得收声不再解释。  
卓然初沉吟片刻：“无论是否能救下这位岚公子，我都会尽快送你回昊天华月。”  
朝夕被卓然初绕晕了，忘了自己的初衷，没思量就点头同意了：“好。”说完，他不由一愣，自己居然就这么被卓然初绕进去了，这家伙什么时候学会了说话的艺术。  
卓然初并没露出得色反而叮嘱他：“离开万仞山后，不要对其他人提及此事，还有竹坪镇和塑月堡的事也……”  
朝夕了解卓然初的良苦用心：“我懂，只是害你也被卷进来了……”随即又察觉到两人似乎恢复了以前那种无话不说的状态了，心中一惊，“我……我先去看看他的情况。”  
卓然初对刚恢复的良好氛围被打断有些遗憾，缓缓吐出一个字：“好。”  
朝夕快步走到战云岚的门口，只见云缙守在门口，看到他来，连个笑容都没给他，朝夕心想，如果里面的人死了，自己怕是会被这位云缙千刀万剐。


	10. Chapter 10

10

药浴还未到一个时辰，云缙就察觉到不对劲了，她先朝夕一步推开了房门，一眼便看到昏死在药池里的战云岚，战云岚脸上的桃花更加娇艳了，仔细打量，是他七窍流出了鲜血给染的，朝夕一看便知糟糕了，想到云缙男女有别，只好自己上前把战云岚抱出药池，云缙一把抓住他的肩头，疼得他忍不住惨叫：“女侠你轻点，他还没死呢！！快去叫人来帮忙。”云缙哪里信得过他，只走到门外，一声嘹亮的哨声，瞬间赶来几个男子，听朝夕的安排，把战云岚暂时先搬到了床榻上，朝夕忙不迭地拉出他的手臂把脉，惊得朝夕一身冷汗，战云岚的脉息全无，他忙稳住心神，又重新来过，这时，闻讯而来的卓然初有意无意地护在朝夕的身后，细细打量着万仞山门人的模样，判断他们的武功功底。  
朝夕好容易感知到战云岚微弱的脉息，缓缓吐出一口气，从自己随身携带的医袋里取出银针，挨个扎在了穴位上，渐渐战云岚的胸口开始有了起伏，在朝夕施完最后一针，战云岚吐出一口黑血，围观的人又紧张地看着朝夕。  
朝夕忙解释说：“无碍，我暂时稳住他体内的毒素。云缙，百草散准备齐了吗？”  
云缙也不敢大意急忙回答：“已经备齐了。”  
朝夕微微点头：“按我的方子去熬药吧，你亲自盯着。”  
云缙不知朝夕何意，但他既然说了也不好违背，就命自己信得过的人守在门口，卓然初看了一眼满头大汗的朝夕，又看了看躺在床上面色蜡黄的战云岚，他也有一丝不安。  
朝夕轻轻叹了口气，小声地说：“大哥，你一定要挺住啊。”  
朝夕给战云岚施完针，取了一些麻沸散强行给他灌进去，然后拿出一把黑曜石所制的小刀，对卓然初小声地说：“我要给他放血了，一旦看到涌出鲜红的血，就用百草散止血，若止不住，你就用制住他的穴位。”  
卓然初听懂了朝夕的话，这是破釜沉舟之举了，无法解毒就只能让毒素随血流出身体，可惜失血过多，可能等不到毒素排尽，就死亡了。  
云缙听到朝夕的办法如此冒险，也有些害怕了：“你……岚公子他会……”  
朝夕也没有好心情应付她：“要么等死，要么搏一搏？”说着，朝夕对准战云岚的脖颈就是一刀，黑血缓缓地流出来，然后朝夕熟练地在战云岚身体的很多部位都划开了口子，黑血争先恐后地流出身体，只是战云岚本来苍白的脸，已经变得死灰，云缙一边手抖一边协助卓然初观察伤口。朝夕时不时按压一下战云岚的脖颈，感受到脉搏的跳动。  
这时，本该昏迷的战云岚睫毛微微抖动起来，朝夕不由地有了信心，取出玉飞羽特制的补血丸，掰开战云岚的嘴，说：“快拿水来！”然后不管不顾地用水把药丸灌进了战云岚的身体里，云缙发现伤口的血不再是刚开始如墨般的黑，有些已经是鲜红色了，卓然初有条不紊地帮战云岚止血，云缙也不敢怠慢，朝夕看了一眼她说：“不要着急止血，等血的颜色变得更纯净些。”  
转头朝夕又拍了拍战云岚的脸：“喂，你醒着呢吗？尽量保持清醒。”  
战云岚脸上的桃花印记也在渐渐消退，一张英俊桀骜不驯的脸，被朝夕随便揉捏着，如果不是时机不对，云缙大概会爆揍一顿朝夕。  
直到黑血流尽之后，人面桃花的痕迹已经从战云岚身上基本退散了，只剩下一个如同花苞一般大小的印迹留在他的肩胛骨处，云缙很担心地问：“这……这是毒素还未除尽吗？”  
朝夕也是第一次见这种情况，拿不准，只得拉过战云岚的手臂诊脉，发现脉息中已经不再受人面桃花之毒的影响了，可为什么却没有褪尽呢？  
朝夕只得如实说：“脉象来看，毒应该已经解了，只是这个我也不太清楚，不如观察两日……”  
话还未说完，云缙脸色阴沉：“那就请两位公子在多住些日子。”说着，守在门外的门人，进来围住了朝夕和卓然初。

被禁足在万仞山的朝夕不由地感慨，自己愧对二师父的教诲，当初若是自己不多管闲事，怕是这会儿早就到昊天华月了。  
卓然初虽然不满云缙的举措，但因她并无冒犯之意，也不便贸然出手，难得与朝夕同一屋檐下，他也不愿打破这种局面。  
为战云岚放血的第三日，战云岚亲自来到两人的房内，身旁陪着云缙，战云岚向朝夕拱了拱手：“多谢阁下救命之恩。”  
朝夕还挂心他身上未除尽的余毒，忙问：“那痕迹可消了？”  
战云岚脸色苍白，摇了摇头说：“还没有，不过倒没什么影响。”  
朝夕觉得不妥还是坚持替他诊了脉，发现还那日的情形一样，并没有反复，不由思量道：“虽无影响，也还是要及早清除殆尽的好。”  
战云岚笑着点头说：“我已经派人去访医了。云缙把你刚收到的消息告诉二位吧。”  
云缙施大礼，礼毕才开口说：“今早万仞山收到五宗门的传令，协助寻查行尸，保护百姓的安全。”  
听到这话，朝夕和卓然初不由一愣，这事在他们来万仞山之前一直由金霄远在负责，怎么也不会求助到万仞山来。  
战云岚看到两人疑惑的表情，缓缓地解释：“这次是五宗门的传令，估计江湖各门各派都收到了，只能说明事态很严峻了。”  
听到战云岚的话，卓然初顿时明白他的意思了，塑月堡的行尸事态不可控了，不然五宗门不会发传令给其他江湖门派。   
朝夕看着卓然初紧皱双眉，直接跟战云岚开口道：“那可有其他的消息？”  
战云岚看了一眼云缙，示意她退出去，待云缙离开后，战云岚才认真审视起朝夕：“想必你也猜出我是日落琼楼的人了？”没等朝夕回答，他的目光直接转移到卓然初脸上，“日落琼楼内出了事，过不久五宗门就会都知晓了。”  
朝夕知道战云岚这番话并不是质问自己为何会认出“人面桃花”，也不打算告诉卓然初日落琼楼的是非，他如此铺垫，只怕有更深层的意义。  
果然，战云岚顿了顿才开口：“出事后，我一直疲于奔命，没细思此事，现在想来，只怕与五宗门管辖的怪事有所牵连。”  
卓然初知道战云岚绝对不会让外人插手日落琼楼的事，他也不探究到底是何事，只问：“你打算怎么办？”  
战云岚别有深意地一笑：“我可不是一个能退一步海阔天空的人。”  
卓然初明白战云岚势必要回日落琼楼讨个说法，不过这就与他无关了，他拱了拱手说：“既然你已无碍，我和朝夕就要离开万仞山了。”  
战云岚似笑非笑地扫了一眼朝夕问卓然初：“你带着他，只怕是个拖累，不如……”  
朝夕听出战云岚的言外之意，是想他留在万仞山，想想门外的云缙，还有日落琼楼的是非，他可真不敢再多跟这位岚公子多有牵扯了，连忙开口：“多谢岚公子美意，朝夕心领了，我还要赶去昊天华月拜师。”  
听到朝夕的话，卓然初隐隐松了口气，他一直觉得朝夕对战云岚多有维护，这回却开口拒绝了，战云岚也不为难他们，吩咐云缙备两匹快马，将二人送出了万仞山，临走前，战云岚看着朝夕笑道：“朝夕小兄弟，我这人最不爱欠人人情，却欠了你一条命……”  
朝夕生怕战云岚说出什么可怕的誓言，急忙阻拦：“岚公子客气，行医者救人治病乃是本职。”  
战云岚也止住了欲说的话，点点头表示接受了他的解释，似乎想起了什么嘱咐道：“我送你的’诊金’就不要归还了。”说完，便带着云缙离去了。  
朝夕还琢磨自己什么时候收过这家伙的诊金，迎上卓然初探究的眼神，他一颗冷汗从鬓角落下，第一次见面，他扔给自己的那块玉牌……


	11. Chapter 11

11  
等朝夕反应过来，想把那块玉牌一并还回去，早就不见战云岚的踪影了，他默默地叹了口气，吹了响亮的口哨召唤小胖，没过多时，小胖的身影飞过林间，落在朝夕肩头，小胖眨巴着豆眼，一直在看卓然初，看了一会儿，又去蹭了蹭朝夕，似乎想问朝夕，这人是谁，有些眼熟。  
朝夕摸出战云岚为小胖备好的瓜子，分散了小胖的注意力，倒是看到小胖的卓然初有些惊讶，之前他没这么近距离地看到过小胖，没想到这麻雀居然还是当年的那一只。  
朝夕似乎看出卓然初的惊讶了，摸了摸小胖的头说：“嗯，它就是小胖。”  
卓然初忍不住也伸手去摸小胖的头，小胖并没有躲开，这回换朝夕惊讶了，小胖对不熟悉的人类，非常排斥触碰，再加上它有翅膀，不想被人摸，它总是很轻松地就能避开，比如当初战云岚就没能得逞。  
也不知是不是卓然初的手法特别好，小胖居然主动跳到他肩上，让他摸个够，这个举动简直让朝夕没面子到家了，却没料想小胖的举动，倒让卓然初难得一见得露出笑容。  
朝夕看得入神，结果正好撞上了卓然初得目光，他的眼神下意识地躲开了，喃喃地说：“那……”朝夕的话未成型，忽然天空又爆出一个火树银花的传令，卓然初扬手一接，竟是昊天华月发出的求助信息，朝夕没看清内容，只是看到他的表情有些凝重，然后卓然初直接开口了：“我送你去昊天华月。”  
朝夕本想着卓然初还要追查行尸的事，自觉两人要分道扬镳，结果却被突如其来的传令打乱了，他看得出卓然初很急，他决定送自己去昊天华月应该是与那个传令有关。他小心翼翼地问：“是昊天华月出事了吗？”  
卓然初摇摇头说：“不，是昊天华月管辖的墨川谷出事了。你身体吃得消吗？我们需要赶路。”  
朝夕内心一阵感激，如果不是要送自己，卓然初完全可以像师父那样御剑前往，速度绝对比骑马要快，他不想拖卓然初的后腿，忙回答没问题，自己可以跟上他。  
两人策马疾行，朝夕感觉自己离了凤来栖就一直在路上奔波，唉，是不是天生注定的劳碌命啊，还是前十六年自己过得太逍遥了，老天爷都看不下去了。  
还未进墨川谷，行至栈道，小胖忽然就敏感地叫起来，卓然初和朝夕似乎也闻到了腥臭味道，朝夕不太确定，招呼小胖先去看看。  
两人下了马，卓然初看了看四周说：“你先等在这里，我……”  
朝夕拦住卓然初说：“这里的气流不太对，可能有阵法。卓师兄对墨川谷有了解吗？”  
卓然初微微摇头，虽然他很早就开始打理晚风定管辖领地的事宜，也会奔波于其他宗门的领地，但也不是每一处都到过，忽然远处传来打斗声，而且边打边向他们这边靠过来，卓然初不敢妄动，一把拉住朝夕把他挡在身后，要不是情况紧急，朝夕大概会被卓然初的举动吓到。  
隐约听见有一个女声在高呼：“向风口那边退，不要恋战！！”  
听到这个声音的卓然初，不由抬起了目光，仔细辨认后说：“是昊天华月的时夜离，你……”  
朝夕知道他担心自己安危，但还是开口说：“我和你一起去，留在这里也不安全。”  
卓然初看了一眼朝夕，发现他很坚决，就让他跟在自己身后，不要落下。越走近越能清晰地听到打斗声，刀剑没入肉体的声音，却未听到惨叫声，墨川谷的地势偏低，虽还未进入谷中，就已经隐隐笼罩着雾气，卓然初谨慎地握着剑，朝夕也摸出了自己的防身武器，他们明明越来越接近打斗声，可却没看到任何人影，忽然打斗声全部都消失，只剩下两人站在雾中，小心的摸索着前进。  
忽然一个黑色的人影冲进了朝夕的视野，朝夕这才看清楚面前来的不是人，而是行尸，朝夕大惊，没想到居然在墨川谷遇到了红蕖行尸！来不及动作，卓然初的星沉剑顺势劈开了行尸，左手一道火符直接扔了过去，行尸中符后发出难闻的味道，朝夕这才明白他们刚进入那股难闻的味道从何而来。  
卓然初转头看到朝夕紧皱眉头略有些担心：“你没受伤吧？”  
朝夕摇摇头反问：“朔月堡的行尸为何会聚集在此？”  
“传令中未曾提及，只是求救，刚才那个声音是时夜离师妹的，”卓然初隐隐有些不安，“可现下来看是有人故意诱我们来此。”  
朝夕想了想说：“不对，我怀疑刚才的景象，是之前在此处发生过留下的残影。墨川谷里有阵法，它混淆了人的视听。”  
卓然初直接问：“你可有办法破阵？”  
朝夕抬头看了看满是雾气的上空，完全看不到天色，便从身上摸出几个烟花和火折子，卓然初微微一愣，不解地问：“这能破阵？”  
朝夕选好了位置，摆放好烟花，对卓然初嘻嘻一笑：“不能，不过若有活人看到，便知风口在这里了。”  
卓然初明白朝夕的用意，若他们这么闯进墨川谷只怕也会和昊天华月弟子一样被困住：“有需要我帮忙的吗？”  
朝夕点点头说：“我不知行尸会不会也因为烟花靠过来，就要靠你抵挡一阵了。”  
卓然初抿嘴忍住了笑，没想到几年不见朝夕真是一点都没变，他也配合着注入几道符纸固定好，转头问朝夕：“这烟花你是什么时候买的？”  
朝夕一边打火折子一边解释：“阳山城啊，陪日落琼楼的人玩了大半天，我总要拿点回报吧。”  
卓然初并不知朝夕在阳山城怎么耍了日落琼楼的属下，但也能肯定那人必然是开罪了朝夕。  
朝夕点燃了一支烟花，“咻”地一声飞上了天，在半空中炸开了，卓然初和朝夕两人仰头望去，很美。在他们点燃了第三支烟花的时候，便听见有向他们这边过来的动静，卓然初警觉的提剑严阵以待，结果却听到熟悉的女声问道：“什么人在那儿？”  
“晚风定的卓然初。”卓然初自报姓名，也是因为听出是时夜离的声音。  
“卓师兄！”时夜离略带着点惊喜，几步快速走近，身后还跟着几个昊天华月的弟子，待看清是卓然初本人，才露出放松的表情，“没想到最先赶来的会是你。”  
卓然初看倒时夜离和几位弟子的狼狈，直接追问：“就你们几个吗？还有其他人吗？”  
时夜离缓了一口气才回答：“是，收到曲径通幽的传令之后，我就奉师命来巡查，却没想到会困在墨川谷，里面行尸的数量不少，也是我轻敌了。”  
卓然初安慰她：“别这么说，事态已经超出了我们的预想，我们先退出墨川谷再做打算。”  
时夜离赞同卓然初的话：“也好，墨川谷内部什么情况，我暂时也没搞清，不能带着弟子去送死。”一行人顺着风口往谷外走，时夜离才注意到同行的朝夕，以为他是晚风定的弟子，便没多说什么。  
退出墨川谷之后，卓然初让昊天华月的弟子稍作休息，这时小胖安然无恙地飞回来了，看到朝夕便直楞楞地飞扑过来，时夜离以为是有人暗袭，迅雷不及掩耳地抽出连辰天刃，一刀劈向小胖，小胖也多亏实在闻勤行历练过的鸟，一个回转从刀刃的下方划过，被削掉了几根毛，落在朝夕肩头，十分不满地冲时夜离“啾啾”，这一举动也不过瞬时，朝夕还没来及的开口阻止，一切都尘埃落定了，时夜离也很惊诧，没想到一只麻雀居然能避过自己的一刀。  
朝夕赶紧摸出几颗瓜子抚慰小胖，卓然初本想拔剑阻挡，但也没想到小胖的反应如此之快，忙收回星沉剑，拉住时夜离解释：“这鸟是他的朋友。”  
时夜离是个武痴，忍不住问：“这鸟你是怎么训的？居然能躲过我的连辰天刃。”  
朝夕捧着小胖小心地喂着瓜子，有些为难地回答：“就放养的……”  
时夜离并不蠢，自然是不信朝夕的话，若是随便一只放养的鸟就能躲过她的刀，那昊天华月怕是快完蛋了。


	12. Chapter 12

12  
时夜离从卓然初口中得知，他们能从迷雾中找到正确的出路多亏朝夕的办法，所以也没有步步紧逼地追问。卓然初询问他们在墨川谷中所见所闻，时夜离言简意赅地说了他们进谷之前，并没有雾气，越深入谷中雾气越浓，而且伴随着一股腥臭味，他们察觉到不对劲了，就打算沿着原路退出来，结果却被困在里面了，误入的地方也没察觉到有活人的迹象，倒是撞见了行尸。  
时夜离停顿了片刻说：“但行尸似乎是漫无目标地在谷中行动，并未被人控制。也多亏如此，不然只怕我们都要折在里面了。”  
卓然初想到他与金霄远当初就推测失踪这么多的尸骨，总需要一个地方掩藏，居然误打误撞被他碰上了。只是选择墨川谷又有何用意呢？  
卓然初想到一个重要的问题：“墨川谷未出事前，里面可有人居住？”  
时夜离轻轻叹了一口气：“我不知，只是我们进去的时候并未遇到过活人，想必就算曾经有活人，如今也……”  
卓然初望向略带着愧色的昊天华月弟子们，他们并没有年长者带领，唯独功夫高的时夜离也不过跟朝夕年纪相仿，想必谁也未料到会闯进这么大的危机里。卓然初刚想出言安慰几句，停在朝夕肩头的小胖忽然不安拍着翅膀地叫起来。  
朝夕猛的抬起头看着墨川谷天空中的雾气渐渐退散了：“怎么回事？”  
卓然初和时夜离也察觉到异样，听到谷中响起隆隆的战鼓声，一声近似一声，随着鼓声响彻墨川谷，雾气竟完全退去了。卓然初暗道不好：“那雾气散了，只怕行尸要从谷中出来了！！”  
朝夕紧张地一把抓住卓然初，急切地说：“红蕖厉鬼可能在谷中。”  
听到朝夕的话，卓然初眉头皱的更紧了，一大群行尸就够麻烦的了，但起码还有办法对付，可红蕖厉鬼该怎么办？两人都从对方眼中看出了焦灼，这时，时夜离似乎看到了什么，提醒卓然初：“师兄，你看，那里是不是有个人？”顺着时夜离指去的方向，卓然初和朝夕都看到了那个“人”，赤裸着上半身，下半身红装素裹，腰间系着人骨链。  
朝夕才发现这“人”上半身好似布满了花样诡异的纹身，像浑身爬满了各种藤蔓，看起来鬼气森森。  
“他不是人，是厉鬼……”朝夕声音有些微微发颤，提醒大家，“你看他身后……”  
果然随着鼓点声，行尸都朝着同一方向走来，时夜离虽然不知道红蕖蛊的事，但知道眼前绝对是一场硬仗，她拔出连辰天刃头，冲着几个昊天华月的弟子喊道：“我们既然救不了墨川谷的人，但也绝对不能让行尸再踏出墨川谷！”  
卓然初按住朝夕，眼中满是关切与不舍：“连累你了！你先走！”  
朝夕猛摇头解释说：“不行，这厉鬼并未丧失自己的意识，这鼓声是鹤唳征鼓，他，他生前应该也是宗门之人。”  
卓然初和时夜离听到此话微微一顿，鹤唳征鼓虽不属于五宗门内的法器，但确实曾被人用来控制行尸恶灵。  
卓然初反问朝夕：“你确定？”  
朝夕点头：“你看行尸中还有新死的尸首，红蕖蛊蔓延的速度没有这么快。”  
时夜离也或多或少听明白朝夕的意思：“那我们现在怎么办？”  
朝夕看着卓然初和时夜离快速地说了自己的办法，时夜离脸色闪过一丝诡异的表情，卓然初扫了一眼不断在向他们靠近的行尸，坚定地点头同意了。  
接着，卓然初和时夜离带着昊天华月的弟子杀进了行尸中，朝夕则由小胖引路，一人从风口重新进入了墨川谷，在听到鼓声时，朝夕就隐约猜到为何行尸要聚集于此，因为鹤唳征鼓在谷中更容易发挥效用，既然他们几个人不能找出鹤唳征鼓的位置，那就破坏掉能让鼓声远传的谷底。  
朝夕按照罗盘摸到了艮位，略微布置了一个小阵法，可以让火药发挥更大的效用，一切就绪后，他把火折子扔进了火药中，找了个安全的地方趴好，堵上了耳朵，小胖也很聪明地躲在他怀里。  
紧接着，震耳欲聋的连绵爆炸声，打断了鼓声，甚至让人产生了地动山摇的错觉，让朝夕意外之喜的是，这次爆破居然把墨川谷最薄弱的地段炸开了一条裂缝，外界的气流不断涌入，足够影响谷中的死气，没有厉鬼喜欢呆在生气充盈的地方。  
正在跟行尸们苦战的卓然初和时夜离，也听到了爆炸声，这时，红蕖厉鬼似乎察觉到谷中的鹤唳征鼓出了问题，便在他两人没留意的时候已经离开了，行尸也不再恋战跟随着厉鬼缓缓退去了。  
卓然初和时夜离这才偷偷松了口气，时夜离小声地说：“没想到真的管用了？”  
卓然初也擦了擦脸上的汗水：“只是暂时稳住行尸，但困不住他们的，要尽快焚烧了墨川谷！”  
时夜离小声提醒：“朝夕还在谷中……”  
卓然初看着刚才传来爆炸声的方向说：“我去找他，你们从风口开始起火。”  
时夜离知道借风起火的厉害，若是逃不出来，只怕他两人都会被烧死在里面：“师兄，还是我……”  
卓然初坚决的摇了摇头说：“我刚才会答应他的时候，就想到了这个问题了。他会提出这个办法，怕是也想到了。”  
时夜离不禁对朝夕有些改观了，本以为一个无武功的人会拖后腿，结果居然还要靠他解决问题。  
爆炸结束后，朝夕护着小胖，小心翼翼的避开正如潮水般退进墨川谷的行尸，地面比刚才他过来要难行很多，他边走边查看罗盘，忽然一双沾满血迹的裸足停在他几步之远，朝夕吓到立马想转身重新爬回草丛里。  
红蕖厉鬼并不靠近问：“何人？”  
朝夕不敢抬头，只得死死盯着自己刚才撒下的毒，也不知道这毒对厉鬼管不管用。  
红蕖厉鬼加重语气再问：“何人？”  
朝夕立马狗腿起来：“前辈，我路人甲。”  
红蕖厉鬼琢磨着朝夕的假名：“陆仁迦？你答我一问题，我便不杀你。”  
朝夕连忙同意：“前辈，你问，你问。”  
红蕖厉鬼手中翻出一张破鼓：“你如何让鹤唳征鼓破碎的？”  
朝夕没想到红蕖厉鬼是个输也要输得明白的鬼，忍不住抬头看向他，这么仔细近观他才看清楚厉鬼身上哪里是什么纹身啊，他浑身布满了那些折磨他致死的伤痕。朝夕只在古籍中看到厉鬼需折磨致死，如今亲眼所见，才意识到这比世间的酷刑还要残忍百倍，一时间竟忘了说话。  
红蕖厉鬼也察觉到朝夕被他身上的伤痕震慑到了，却不理，将鹤唳征鼓扔在朝夕面前让他赶紧回答。  
朝夕这才想起红蕖厉鬼的问题，结结巴巴的解释：“我使得爆炸声与鼓声形成共鸣……它就碎了。”  
红蕖厉鬼微微点头，右手一弹，尸毒散在了朝夕面前，朝夕没料到他会突然出手，昏过去之前心有不甘地问：“前辈，你说了不杀我的……”话未说完，嘴就已经发不出声音了。


	13. Chapter 13

13  
火势借着风力快速向朝夕的方向过来，红蕖厉鬼看着昏倒在脚前的朝夕，身旁还站着浑身裹着黑纱的人嘶哑着嗓子问：“走吧，火势就要过来了。”  
红蕖厉鬼反问了一句：“为何不杀他？”  
黑纱人露出唯一的一只眼睛：“他很有用。”  
卓然初找到昏迷的朝夕，他紧张地抱起朝夕柔软的身体，小心地探了鼻息，才缓缓地舒出一口气，刚看到朝夕的时候，他以为自己来晚了。他来不及多想，背起朝夕直接御剑飞出火势凶猛的墨川谷，这才看见金霄远也闻讯而来，正在跟时夜离了解情况，结果却看到背着朝夕的卓然初。  
“你……怎么朝夕也在这里？”金霄远一头雾水，按理说，以他们的速度，朝夕应该早就到了昊天华月，新入门的弟子总不会跟着来办这么危险的事吧？  
“说来话长！”卓然初心情不好，态度也冷淡起来，“你带医师来了吗？”  
金霄远看了他背后的朝夕一动不动也知道情况有些严重，连忙冲自己带来的人群里喊医师，医师看过之后，略有些奇怪地说：“他只是中了尸毒而已，你们不会解毒吗？”  
金霄远也被医师问得糊涂了，转头看向卓然初，莫名其妙地问：“只是尸毒？我看你刚才的表情，还以为他……”发现卓然初这才放下心来的表情，他怀疑自己可能真的误会了卓然初。  
卓然初倒是挺客气的对医师说：“多谢，我只是担心还有其他我看不出来的……”  
医师挥了挥袖子说：“罢了，关心则乱啊。”说完就去检查其他伤者了。   
金霄远听到医师的话，再看卓然初的表情，好似明白了什么，也不深究了，只说：“要不一会儿你和时夜离送他回昊天华月。”  
卓然初沉默了片刻摇摇头说：“我还须赶回晚风定，向师父禀明情况。”  
金霄远也知道卓然初说的才是正确的做法，只是明明自己在意的人还昏迷不醒，自己却不能陪在身边。想到这里，他又不由地看向正在那里查看受伤弟子的时夜离。  
一直对他不冷不热的时夜离，这次再看他带着人马来帮忙，居然一反常态地客气了许多。随即又觉得可惜，要是自己能比卓然初他们早到一步，与时夜离共同进退，可能会让她对自己更加改观了，想到这里，金霄远打起精神了，直接走到时夜离身边客道：“我刚与卓师兄商量，这边的事耽误不得，朝夕还得麻烦你们带回昊天华月。”  
时夜离也通过金霄远和卓然初的对话，得知朝夕本是打算上昊天华月拜师的，这还没拜师就先救了同门弟子，时夜离对他确实比初见时多了几分好感。  
时夜离点头说：“这是自然的，我听卓师兄提到还有其他各地发生了异变，请与我详述，我也好把事态的严峻转达给太师祖。”  
金霄远正愁没话找话说呢，时夜离居然主动请求他讲明白所有的情况，他自然是不会推辞。  
卓然初抱着还在昏迷的朝夕，望着已经焚烧殆尽的墨川谷，不由得想到红蕖厉鬼，他们离开墨川谷又会去哪儿呢。分别时，卓然初脸上收起了留恋之色，又恢复了以往翩翩君子的模样，他特意问金霄远要了马车，把朝夕安顿好，才放心的看着时夜离带着朝夕离开。  
金霄远也有些恋恋不舍地看着时夜离远去，直到马车目不能及，才收回目光看向一旁的卓然初问：“卓师兄，与我说说墨川谷的事吧。”金霄远虽然也好奇为什么卓然初和朝夕前往昊天华月的旅途走得如此之慢，但观其表现，金霄远不免设身处地所思，恐是卓然初想与朝夕多相处些时日，若换作自己和时夜离，只怕走得更慢些。  
金霄远看着卓然初若有所思的样子，内心不免有些好笑，两人年纪相仿，又差不多同时入得五宗门，按理说两人可以成为好友，只是金霄远出身世家，摆脱不掉一身的纨绔之气，而卓然初又是个少年持重不苟言笑的做派，二人脾气秉性毫无相同之处，所以一直也不过是点头之交。  
金霄远忽然察觉到卓然初与自己一样陷入了对某人的思绪，这不免让他对这个一直保持距离感的宗门师兄生出好感。   
卓然初并不知道金霄远在想什么，只是顺着他的问话回答：“我收到时夜离的传令就赶过来了，发现这里的行尸可能是朔月堡遗失，结果没想到红蕖厉鬼居然也在这里，多亏朝夕的办法，我们才暂时稳住了局面。”  
金霄远一听到红蕖厉鬼曾出现，立马收回了乱七八糟的心思，直接问：“红蕖厉鬼？难道朝夕的尸毒……”  
卓然初点头回他：“我料想朝夕一定与红蕖厉鬼碰上了。”  
金霄远忍不住皱眉：“可他为什么没有直接杀了朝夕，或者带走他？”  
卓然初也愁眉不展地摇了摇头说：“不知，也许他以为尸毒足够杀了朝夕，又或者他觉得在火势蔓延之前，我找不到朝夕……”  
金霄远揉了揉发疼的眉头说：“难道红蕖厉鬼本身还有自我意识？”  
卓然初想起朝夕之前的话说：“朝夕确实提到过，厉鬼并没有失去自我意识，但当时情况太紧急了，我没细问。”  
金霄远踱了两步又转身走回来：“一般来说，被蛊所控都不太可能还存在自我意识了，但红蕖厉鬼却能有条不紊地进退，难道是因为蛊主刚才也在墨川谷吗？”  
卓然初紧追反问：“那他为何不露面，若他出手，刚才我们几人绝对不可能生还。”  
金霄远因为没有现场亲历也拿不准到底如何，他只好换一个方向思考：“你觉得这把火烧掉的是朔月堡的所有行尸了吗？”  
卓然初想了想回他：“只多不少。”  
金霄远不解地问：“可他们为什么要把行尸困在这里呢？”  
卓然初回望烧成一片焦土的墨川谷，深深叹了口气说：“我们看来有必要进去一趟。”  
金霄远微微一笑：“英雄所见略同。”  
两人掩面，燃烧过后的墨川谷中回荡着散不尽的尸臭，卓然初在前面开路，金霄远殿后防止有遗漏的行尸突然出现，走着走着，卓然初忽然停下了脚步，压低声音说：“不对，怎么会怨气？”金霄远也察觉到一丝诡异低声回：“会不会是惨死在墨川谷的活人所残留的？”  
卓然初轻轻摇头：“太密集了，红蕖厉鬼若要杀人，并不需要把活人集中在一处屠杀。”  
金霄远抬头看了看还冒着黑烟的远处反问：“那里是不是谷底？”  
卓然初顺着他示意的方向望去点头：“嗯，怨气就是从那儿来的，走上面！”  
听到卓然初的提醒，金霄远立刻领悟他的用意，两人跃上还残存的枯树，几个跳跃便来到墨川谷底的上方，谷底有一处凹陷，只是上面被怨气掩盖，看不出里面到底有什么。  
卓然初像是想到了什么，对金霄远说：“金师弟可曾听说鹤唳征鼓？”  
金霄远知道卓然初忽然问这话必有深意，慎重地点头：“听说过，曾经也是宗门人的法器。”  
卓然初依然盯着凹陷处解释：“我们与红蕖厉鬼对战时，曾听到鹤唳征鼓，多亏朝夕才可解。”  
金霄远明白卓然初的意思，他再次看向凹陷说：“鹤唳征鼓若在那里，难道怨气是由它而来？”  
卓然初先一步跳下去回金霄远：“我先下去探查一番。”  
金霄远没料到卓然初动作之快，他本打算自己下去，结果卓然初根本没打算跟他商量，金霄远不由腹诽一句，也跟着跳下去了，虽然不怎么看得上卓然初一本正经的个性，但短暂相处之后，为人倒是比太多眼高手低的人强百倍了。  
卓然初取出星沉剑，祭出火符驱赶围绕在凹陷处的怨气，金霄远一扣腰间，一柄软剑从腰带中弹出，剑光犹如羽落飞舞，斩杀了周围的怨气。虽然师拜在曲径通幽，但他并没有选择乐器做武器，若朝夕在场一定会追问原因，只是眼前的卓然初对这类小事并无兴趣。  
卓然初在前面引路提醒金霄远：“这边。”金霄远紧随其后，两人踏进凹陷处，果然在正中央摆放着一架已经破损的鼓，两人知道他们找对地方了，并不急着靠近，而是四处打量，片刻，金霄远才开口：“好像没有人？”  
卓然初也放下心来：“看来红蕖厉鬼他们离开了。”  
金霄远点头说：“反而更显得奇怪了，鹤唳征鼓直接被遗弃在此处，是因为已经没用了吗？”  
卓然初走进一看鹤唳征鼓鼓面破了一个大口子，刚想伸手去摸，就被金霄远拦住了：“卓兄不可，据我所知，这鼓面是人皮所制，必含怨气。”  
卓然初停下来点头表示感谢：“宗门人极少会丢弃自己的法器，就算这鼓破损也有办法修复，红蕖厉鬼他们却丝毫不在意。”  
金霄远围着鼓转了一圈：“此事处处有违常理，让人摸不清头脑，你说朝夕会不会知晓一二？”  
卓然初表情微微一顿，随即又摇了摇头说：“他的认知源于古籍，这些事他未必清楚。”  
金霄远忽然发现鼓边有一个模糊不清的字，忍不住凑近看得更清楚些，忽然鼓中一股怨气直面喷向金霄远……


	14. Chapter 14

14

卓然初来不及阻止，只得举剑劈开了鼓身，谁知，怨气犹如喷泉一般涌出，金霄远凭借本能反应，一个后空翻避开了怨气，落地仓促，身形未稳就看到喷泉般的怨气四处蔓延，卓然初借着石壁而上，挡在了金霄远的面前，燃着了火符：“快离开这儿！”  
金霄远将软剑插入石壁上，倒退几步，腾空跃起大喊：“卓兄，拉住我！！”  
卓然初配合着金霄远的速度，一跃抓住了他的手臂，两人借力荡出了凹陷处，，回头一看，怨气淹没了那里，连鹤唳征鼓都看不见了，金霄远大惊：“怎么办？！”  
卓然初示意金霄远后退，右手执握星沉，灌注内力，剑身莹莹，流光纳日月，白虹映星沉，一记“逐月华流”，击散了怨气，也击溃了周围的石壁，石壁坍塌，碎石纷纷滚落，聚集到了凹陷处，阻止了怨气的涌出。  
身后的金霄远也被震惊了，他一直听闻卓然初是五宗门最出色的弟子，不以为然，今日一见才知道自己果然不及他。卓然初并不知金霄远在想什么，反问：“金兄，可以曲镇之？”  
金霄远这才反应过来，想到自己绝对不能在这个时候给曲径通幽丢人，从袖口摸出一片“叶子”，含在嘴边，轻轻吹出一曲，怨气仿佛得到了安抚沉睡下去，卓然初用念力将火符贴上在碎石之上，随着口诀一出，熊熊烈火燃烧起来，怨气被净化了。  
两人退出了墨川谷，金霄远这才提及自己在鹤唳征鼓上所看到：“鼓边上有一个谢字。”  
卓然初不明所以问：“何意？”  
这时就显出身为世家子弟的经验，金霄远解释：“鹤唳征鼓不是一般人能制作的，鼓边留有姓氏 ，不是鼓的主人就是制鼓人。而谢姓，如果我没记错的话，还存活于世的几个世家，就有谢家。”  
卓然初听到金霄远解惑，随即就明白了，鹤唳征鼓不是寻常百姓能制作的，还得具备宗门的资质，线索的范围似乎缩小了一些。  
金霄远笑着说：“说起这谢家倒与我家有几分交情，我就亲自跑一趟吧。”  
卓然初点点头说：“也好，我需赶回晚风定，向师父禀明情况。”  
金霄远牵过自己的马，翻身上马笑着说：“我有一种预感，我们可能很快又会再见面了。”  
卓然初也跃上马，露出淡笑：“那后会有期。”连金霄远都不得不感慨，难怪这小子在五宗门里最受女弟子欢迎，微微一笑，就让人心生好感，偏偏平时还不怎么爱笑。  
朝夕则在昊天华月昏睡了三天才再次醒过来，一睁眼看到自己躺在厢房里，有点诧异，他虽然知道尸毒肯定搞不死自己，但他以为会被烧死，卓然初果然还是靠得住啊！  
他一翻身爬起来，穿戴好，打算去找卓然初，却被前来探望的时夜离给拦下了，这才告诉他，卓然初并没有跟他们一起来昊天华月，而是返回晚风定了。  
朝夕一想也是，自己是来昊天华月拜师的，卓然初跟来做什么。时夜离又说：“今日太师祖就要出关了，关于墨川谷红蕖厉鬼的事，还需要你说个清楚。”  
朝夕笑着答应了，时夜离又想到他拜师的事，有些担忧地问：“你为何会想来昊天华月拜师？你……并不习武。”  
朝夕到了昊天华月便不需要再掩饰了，就笑着说：“拜师只是托辞，我本就是昊天华月的弟子，只是还未计入名下。”  
时夜离自小就在昊天华月长大，可以说对这里的事甚少又不知道的，听朝夕这么一说，不免有些好奇：“哦，你师从何人啊？”  
朝夕笑了笑说：“家师闻勤行。”  
时夜离听到闻勤行三个字之后，脸上的表情从震惊，到难以置信，再到上下打量朝夕，最后吐出三个字：“不可能！”  
朝夕也有所耳闻自己师父当年的光辉历史，毕竟作为一个以刀入门，最后修成天下第一剑客，确实是个传奇人物。  
“我……说的是真的。”朝夕小心翼翼的解释，毕竟他是肯定打不过时夜离的。  
时夜离又重新打量了朝夕一番，还是没办法接受这个事实，她努力平静了一下自己的心情才在开口：“你有什么凭证？”  
朝夕挠挠头说：“我并无凭证……”  
时夜离虽然也心存疑虑，但是谁敢冒充闻勤行的徒弟？一旦被识破，只怕不堪设想啊，她整理好心情说：“那你怎么跟太师祖证明身份？”  
朝夕沉吟片刻说：“哦，我知道我师父的小秘密，这事只有师祖知道。”  
时夜离从小就听着闻勤行的事迹长大，一心想成为昊天华月的女版闻勤行，所以倍加努力勤勉，再加上资质确实过人，虽然年纪小，但也能在昊天华月排到前几名了。  
她忍不住问：“是什么秘密？”  
朝夕摇了摇头：“不可说啊。”  
时夜离倒也不是个喜欢使性子的姑娘，看朝夕不愿说，虽然心痒，但也住了嘴，这时，一位弟子来通报，太师祖出关。  
朝夕随着时夜离前往师祖岳长风的清修之地，走着走着，时夜离忽然停下来，转头问朝夕：“你今年多大？”  
朝夕不知她为何忽然问这个问题，就直接回她：“还有两个月便十七了，怎么？”  
时夜离有些不情愿地看着朝夕：“你只比我大几月，却是我的小师叔……”  
朝夕这才想起，自己的师父是当年岳长风的关门弟子，年纪最小，所以这么一算下来，自己辈份也跟着涨上去了。  
朝夕只得笨拙的安慰：“你叫我名字就好了。”  
时夜离也不知听见没，转身又在前面领路，昊天华月的地理位置是五宗门里比较好，朝夕都能感受到清修之地汇聚着灵气，来到岳长风的厢房，时夜离在外面禀报：“太师祖，弟子时夜离带朝夕拜见。”  
朝夕也学着时夜离说话：“师祖，弟子朝夕求见。”  
厢房门自动打开了，时夜离把朝夕让进去，自己就先走了，朝夕刚跨进去，房门又自动关上了，一位鹤发童颜的老者正站在武圣骆一鸣的画像前凝神，朝夕也忍不住看过，画上的武圣持刀而立，目光炯炯有神。  
朝夕又恭敬地一拜：“师祖，弟子朝夕。”  
岳长风仿佛这才发现他的存在，但眼神却依然还停在画上：“你师父便是这么教你的？”  
朝夕一愣，想了想喃语：“不是……”  
岳长风又问：“那是什么？”  
朝夕站直了身子说：“闻大侠从未教过我礼数，他只说做人无愧于心便好。”  
听到这话，岳长风才把目光落在朝夕身上，笑着说：“这才是我的徒孙啊。”  
朝夕本以为老者要刁难自己，没想到竟这般随性就认下了，转念一想也是，他曾经问过闻勤行，岳长风是什么样的人。闻勤行没有回答他的问题，反而讲了一个故事——  
闻勤行年幼时就醉心于剑术，自学成才，七岁那年遇到了岳长风，岳长风一见他就夸他资质异于常人，主动提出收徒，结果闻勤行不领情地拒绝了，虽然知道眼前这位长者是个高手，但自己用剑，而他却是使刀。岳长风不死心，就跟闻勤行打赌，如果他赢了闻勤行就拜他为师，如果他输了就送给一把宝剑给闻勤行，闻勤行应下了，自然也输掉了。  
愿赌服输，闻勤行心有不甘就跟着岳长风回到昊天华月，回来后，岳长风又跟他打了一个赌，如果有一天他能打掉自己手中的刀，他便可以离开，闻勤行同意了。  
从那天之后，岳长风亲自指导闻勤行的刀法，也会提点他的剑法，便不忌讳刀剑双修，岳长风说，非常人应用非常之法。闻勤行在他悉心的教导下，刀剑进步神速，很快就在昊天华月拔得头筹，那年闻勤行才不过十三岁。  
岳长风走到朝夕身边很随意的问：“你师父呢？”  
朝夕不敢隐瞒：“应该是跟二师父在一起，不过已经不在凤来栖。”  
岳长风点点头说：“想也知道，不然怎么舍得把你送回昊天华月呢。”  
朝夕也忍不住笑了：“嫌我碍事。”  
岳长风听到朝夕调侃闻勤行，揉了揉朝夕的头说：“还好性子没被他养得跟他一样无趣。”正闲聊着，忽然听到鸟叫声，朝夕一眼看过去，居然是小胖，惊呆了，这家伙怎么跑到岳长风的厢房来了。


	15. Chapter 15

15  
小胖很惬意地落在岳长风的窗台上，发出喜悦的叫声，朝夕昏迷这几日，小胖一直没见到他，一见朝夕立马飞过来亲昵。  
岳长风看出朝夕的意外：“你来了昊天华月，它就飞到这里了。”  
朝夕收起惊讶的神色，摸着肩头的小胖，心想着一会儿一定要给小胖瓜子奖励一番：“小胖，倒是会找地方。”  
岳长风看了小胖片刻开口问：“这鸟你是在哪儿得到的？”  
朝夕没有隐瞒回答：“有一次我跟师父去白云间应战，对方打不过师父，想以我性命挟制，结果小胖忽然冲出来没让他得逞，那之后，小胖就一直跟我了。”  
岳长风微微点头说：“那时你多大？”  
朝夕想了想说：“大约三四岁吧。”  
岳长风忍不住笑了：“你是个聪明的孩子，不曾有疑吗？”  
朝夕自然明白岳长风是问他从未怀疑过一只鸟为何活了这么久还没有衰老之相，倒也是坦然：“它与我相伴至今，是我之幸，为何要疑呢？”  
岳长风捋了捋胡子说：“早知当初应该把你留在昊天华月，着实比我那些徒子徒孙有趣多了。”  
朝夕也笑起来：“我听师父说，当初还是师祖交代他定要收我为徒，带我一起同行。”  
“是啊，当年的闻勤行天纵之才，可惜总差点了人味，”岳长风也有自己的思量，一个剑术刀法的高手，却缺乏与人共情的能力，着实让人担心，“恰巧他在夙夜山捡到了你，我一瞧这倒不失为一个办法。”  
朝夕想起那会也不过十八九岁的闻勤行，就承担起抚养他的责任，之前都是一人行走江湖，如今却要带着个奶娃娃，着实让闻勤行头疼，还好两人适应能力都奇强，糙养也有糙养的好处，每次闻勤行接受应战，朝夕就被扔在一边围观，由此也见识到不少高手的精妙武功，再大一点，朝夕甚至能把这些武功录成册子给师父看来，师父看过也会指点一二，以至于朝夕虽不会武功，却能识得天下武功。  
岳长风对自己当初的正确决定感到欣慰，虽然闻勤行始终没有再回昊天华月，而且选择了一个亦正亦邪的男人相伴终生，但是总比一个绝世高手孤独一世要来的好。  
“师祖，我这次离开风来栖，来昊天华月的路上发生了一些诡异的事。”朝夕步入正题，这是之前时夜离让他一定要告诉师祖的。  
岳长风点头示意朝夕继续说下去，朝夕就把这一路上发现伏灵阵，红蕖厉鬼，还有鹤唳征鼓的事都讲了一遍，只是掩去了与日落琼楼相关的事。  
岳长风听完拈着胡子问：“你所说的这些，都曾在古籍中所录？”  
朝夕点点头：“正是。但我觉得与梵天阁无关。”  
岳长风反问：“为何？”  
朝夕一路上也在思考这个问题，所以胸有成竹地回答：“这古籍虽是梵天阁阁主所赠，但我并非阁主的入室弟子，可见古籍并不是梵天阁私藏。”  
岳长风笑着问：“你是说阁主还曾借阅给其他人了？”  
朝夕摇头说：“我猜测这古籍恐怕不止有一份。”  
岳长风点了点桌面说：“这也只是你的推测，现在有谁知道此事？”  
朝夕想了想道出了卓然初和金霄远的名字，却隐瞒了那位岚公子，虽然他从来没有对岚公子直言，但以那人的聪明不会猜不出所以然。  
岳长风听到这两人的名字，露出一丝古怪的笑容：“也不知该说你运气好还是不好，竟然初入江湖，就让你遇到五宗门内的几位富有盛名的弟子了。”  
朝夕一脸错愕，不明所以，岳长风逗了一下小胖，小胖很自然飞起来躲过去了，偏不落在他手中。  
岳长风停下手说：“你暂时先住下吧，你的记名仪式就同其他弟子入门一起办吧。”  
朝夕明白这是打算结束谈话了，便起身告辞，岳长风临走前嘱咐，今日所谈及的内容，不要跟其他人讲。  
朝夕谢过岳长风，便带着小胖回自己的厢房了，刚走到回廊便听到一位少年的声音说：“时师姐，怎么能让你亲自去送衣物？”  
时夜离并不介意，笑着回：“无碍，朝夕与我相熟……”  
少年替她不平：“师姐，他还未拜师，未必就能入得了昊天华月。”  
时夜离正打算说出实情，却听到朝夕的脚步声，朝夕笑了笑，上前接过时夜离手中的衣物，这是昊天华月弟子的专属，朝夕道过谢，目光落在了那位少年身上，少年还没学会掩饰自己的情绪，露出并不待见他的表情。时夜离也猜到朝夕应是听见了刚才的话，想出口解释，朝夕倒欣赏起昊天华月的衣物，笑着说：“我先去换了，再来说话。”说完，朝夕便转身离去，进了屋，他放下衣服，摸着小胖的头说：“也不知师父他们去哪儿了？”  
朝夕呆在昊天华月也有几日了，从上到下已经没人不知道他是闻勤行的徒弟，很多人都慕名而来围观，本来还有想与之一战，试试闻勤行的徒弟有他几分的功力，结果令人大失所望，因为肉眼可见的朝夕并未习得武功，就更别提修炼法器，很多人替闻勤行不值，一世英明居然就败在了徒弟身上，也有人笑话闻勤行，天下随便找个有资质的人都比现在这位徒弟强百倍。“名师出高徒”这话怕是被闻勤行和朝夕给狠狠地打破了。  
时夜离心有不甘，一方面自己最崇敬的人被人诋毁，另一方面朝夕在墨川谷救下昊天华月弟子的事就这么被人遗忘了，没人相信一个没有武功的人能救下所有人。等她找到朝夕的时候，朝夕正坐在后山一处溪流边，他悠闲地躺在草地上喂着小胖，天青色的衣衫倒衬着他一派潇洒，时夜离本来还有些担心，但看到他一副无所谓的样子，又不免有些恼火。  
时夜离放慢了脚步，想慢慢接近朝夕，结果朝夕像是心灵感应一般转过头来，冲着她笑：“时师姐，你找我吗？”  
时夜离没料到他竟然能察觉到自己，但也懒得追究原因，走过来直接在他旁边坐下：“辈份不能乱，小师叔。”  
朝夕一听这称呼就忍不住坐起来了说：“你还是叫我朝夕吧，小师叔都要被你叫老了。”  
时夜离被他逗笑了说：“那好，我叫你朝夕，你便叫我夜离吧。”  
朝夕连连点头说：“甚好甚好。”时夜离也不是个观察入微的人，看朝夕一派乐天的样子，心中有些好奇：“你真的不在意吗？”  
朝夕知道时夜离问的是什么，耸了耸肩反问：“在意有用吗？如果我事事都要在意，那岂不是活得很累？”  
时夜离深思了片刻问：“你是真的不想习武吗？”  
朝夕想到闻勤行拿他没办法的样子，忍不住咧开嘴笑了：“是啊，连我师父都拿我无可奈何呢。”  
一提到闻勤行，时夜离的心思也跟着跑了：“我要是能得见你师父的剑法，那真是此生无憾了。”  
朝夕说起这个，也很有发言权，毕竟从他跟着闻勤行之后，除了吃喝拉撒睡，就是在看他师父练剑，对战，在没遇到玉飞羽之前，这些就是闻勤行的全部。  
朝夕就给时夜离讲闻勤行当年是如何大杀四方，一战成名，问鼎江湖的故事，时夜离更是听得津津有味，时不时还会问一下剑法，这也难不倒朝夕，朝夕博览全书自己还录入过各家武功，早就烂熟于心了，他甚至能把对方的招式也一并分析了，时夜离与朝夕就纸上谈兵地聊起了武学，时夜离觉得有理的地方，便在一旁演示一番，再问朝夕是否正确，朝夕就给出一个他的答案。  
结果两人聊得太投机了，甚至忘了时点，直到有弟子跑到后山来喊人，时夜离才想起自己是来找朝夕的，结果竟然把自己也困在这里。  
弟子认出了朝夕，恭敬地叫了小师叔和师姐，才回禀说是有碧水丹山的贵客到了。


End file.
